Tortured By Light
by Nyxe
Summary: This is the sequel to "Bound by Darkness" Ansem is hunting Riku down but Riku gets help from Seph Kuja and more; YAOI, Angst, etc...
1. Silver Trinity

****

Tortured By Light

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: Dark, Violence, Riku-Torture, Gore, Ansem x Riku, Sora + Riku, Yaoi, Ansem is Dark and twisted.

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: Squaresoft characters are not mine, nor are Cocoa Cola products…

Author's Note: Whoo hoo! I managed to update in less than a month. ^_^ Anyway, Kuja makes his appearance in this chapter; I couldn't resist. Anyway, expect to see a lot of final fantasy bishounen to pop up in my fic… hee hee

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

Chapter 2: Silver Trinity

"150 munny for peppermint tea are you daft?" spat an angry young man to the store clerk.

"Look miss, there's this thing called profit." replied the clerk sarcastically.

"Number one; I'm a guy! Number two; profit my ass! More like robbery!" The young man stomped an angry foot and pivoted on his heel while running a hand through his long, lavender-tainted silver hair. 

"Look buddy, either pay up or do without! In case you haven't noticed there are a lot of things that are in short supply and high demand."

"Buddy?" quipped the androgynous young man, "You dare to mock me with such disrespect? I'm not your buddy, I'm your superior. I am a master of the arcane arts, the most powerful sorcerer in this village; you will address me as 'Lord Kuja'. And as for your price for tea; it's an insult!" That said, Kuja tossed the tea leaves at the clerk and stormed out of the shop and into a back alley of Mobi Village. Mobi Village had only just recently sprung into existence not too long ago, ever since the strange disappearance of worlds had begun. Those who had survived such disasters had all somehow gathered to this place and set up a patchwork village that served as a sort of refuge against the demons that roamed the surrounding wilderness. 

"150 munny, tch! I've seen whores who cost less!" muttered Kuja angrily to himself.

"Speaking of whores…" a deep voice sounded from behind him. Kuja turned to see what fool dared to approach him. 

"Hey guys check out what came prancing into our alley." said another voice.

Kuja felt a hand grab his not so well covered rear and spun around to give the offender a good slap in the face. 

"Ouch! Hey the bitch's got spunk." laughed the man who was struck. Kuja could now see five men surrounding him, all were filthy, drunk, and no doubt armed. However, Kuja refused to be bullied by mere filth and began chanting a spell. Unfortunately, the spell never fired off, he had underestimated his opponents and had been doused with a potion of silence. These thugs were pretty well prepared considering their drunken states. Then again, it wasn't that uncommon for most beings to have at least some sort of magic.

"Oh just great!" thought Kuja.

"Nice outfit gorgeous, so how much do you charge?" 

"How dare you assume me to be some sort of common whore! I'm a man and an unavailable one at that!"

"Whatever! Get him guys!"

Kuja tried to fight back against the larger men but without his magical powers he was helpless.

"AAAGGGHHH! The little bitch bit me!"

Okay, maybe not entirely helpless but nonetheless the odds weren't in his favor. After a brief struggle, two men on either side held Kuja's arms and hoisted him slightly off the ground. A third man went to the alley's opening to stand guard while the other two decided which one was going to have fun first. Kuja growled and cursed, if only he had a status effect remover, then he would firaga these assholes to hell and back. One man ran his hands through Kuja's beautiful hair and caused Kuja to shudder; not so much from fear but rather from disgust.

"The nerve! This barbarian dares to defile my hair with his greasy paws! And I just washed it two hours ago!" Kuja mentally screamed to himself.

The fifth man began to undo Kuja's unique outfit, granted there wasn't much to be removed in the first place but Kuja cringed at the thought of such creatures touching him. 

"Whoa! Guys this guy's got a freakin tail!" 

"Argh! If only I could strangle you with it!" thought Kuja. 

"Relax gorgeous, behave and me and my boys will try to go easy on you."

"You ignorant insects! If you don't release me this instant, I'll pulverize you all into unrecognizable lumps of gore!" 

"Temper, temper!"

"Don't touch me!"

"What are you gonna do to stop urk…?" The man who had just been about to violate Kuja fell dead to his feet and was soon joined by his comrades as a flash of metallic light seemed to slice right through them. Kuja feel rather unceremoniously to the ground and struggled to adjust his outfit and regain his composure.

"Can't leave you alone for a month without you getting into trouble, I swear you're more high maintenance than you're worth."

"Can it Sephiroth! I've had a really bad day, or night, or whatever the hell atmosphere you call it out here." Ever since the fall of worlds, Mobi Village as well as the surrounding wilderness was in a constant state of varying shades of darkness.

Riku stood quietly by the main street and watched as Sephiroth rescued a rather scantily clad young man from a gang of thugs and then began to have an argument with him. 

"Look Kuja, I went on a hunch into the wilderness the night I had that nightmare and I found a boy. He's about 15 or 16 and is suffering from serious blood loss. It's bad enough I ended up carrying him all the way here, but I'll be damned if I have to carry your 'highness'' ass as well!"

"I suppose you expect me to help this boy, am I right?"

"Considering your situation 10 seconds ago, I'd say that you owe me."

"Alright, alright… but listen; I've got a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" 

"I really need some peppermint tea leaves, but I'm a bit short on munny right now…" 

"Fine, how much do you need? You can go pick up some and we'll meet at your place." 

"Actually, I also request that you pick it up for me as well."

"What?!" 

"Well you see, the store clerk and I got into an economical debate, and well, if I go crawling back that means he wins."

"You're impossible Kuja!"

"You better hurry Sephiroth, after all, the boy you mentioned doesn't look like he has the strength to stand much longer, and he'll need my expert treatment fast."

Sephiroth gave Kuja an icy warning glare and stormed off to where the store was. Kuja smiled his usual conniving smile as he watched Sephiroth disappear around the corner and then turned to great his new guest.

"So you're my patient eh? The name's Kuja, what's yours?"

"Riku." Riku wasn't sure of what to make of the young man named Kuja. Kuja definitely had an ego the size of a behemoth and the concept of _modesty_ was obviously foreign to him. 

"Well, I suppose I should lead you to my house, after all, I wouldn't want Sephiroth getting there before us." 

Riku walked towards Kuja but the anemia was taking its toll, while he was getting better, the long walk/ride had gotten to him and he stumbled to the ground.

"Shit! Why is this happening to me!" Riku beat his fist angrily at the ground to vent out his frustration. 

"You really are in a bad state." said Kuja matter-of-factly. 

Riku glared at him, Kuja was an odd character who apparently didn't understand subtly either. 

"Gah!" Kuja exaggerated a sigh and shook his head at Riku. "I suppose I'm gonna have to help you, oh well, my house isn't far." 

Riku watched Kuja as he took Riku's arm and pulled it over his shoulder allowing for Riku to lean on Kuja for support as they walked. Riku couldn't help but notice how feminine Kuja looked, his features were delicate and painted in soft lavender hues for make-up. His hair was soft and silky, an odd shade of silver mixed with lavender. His attire left little to the imagination; a front-open halter-top, with flared sleeves, a metallic thong, and a waist skirt that was fully open in the front. Due to the proximity and the unavoidable brush of skin against skin, Riku was also shocked at how soft Kuja's skin was, not to mention how curved his body was. Kuja certainly was an enigma. 

"Hey!" Riku yelped when he felt something slightly furry coil around his waist. 

"What's wrong?" asked Kuja innocently.

"What is that?"

"What is what?...Oh! You mean my tail."

"You have a tail?"

"Yep, but I like to keep it hidden, I'm only using it now to help hold you up."

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Why do you have legs? Stupid question, I was obviously born with it, anyway, let's just say that there were a lot of things about my world that would probably shock you. In any case I'll go ahead and warn you now, never pull the tail! Unless you have a wish to die painfully. Anyway, looks like we're here, and thank goodness, you're rather heavy."

"Whatever." 

Kuja led Riku into a small house towards the edge of town. On the outside it looked no differently than the rest of the macramé village, but on the inside it was clean, scented with incense, and adorned with tapestries depicting both angels and demons. 

"Why don't you lay down on the couch there. I'll get started in the kitchen to prepare a blood potion for you, but in the meantime you need to rest." Riku went to the nearby couch and made himself comfortable, he was grateful that Sephiroth and even this Kuja guy were willing to help him but he was completely overwhelmed with the conflict he faced now with Ansem. Just then, Sephiroth walked in and banged the door rather loudly as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Kuja! Your damn tea costs 150 munny! I demand some reimbursement!"

"Calm down you'll get it! After all, I am being a good host and preparing a blood potion for your new friend."

"Kuja! Don't you dare antagonize me or else I'll throw your pretty ass out on the streets and whore you out to get the money you owe me back!"

"Hmph! Such vulgarity! You'd do no such thing!"

"Wanna try me?"

"Some other time perhaps. But for now I'm going upstairs to cleanse myself while this blood potion boils. How about you fix us all some tea and see about Riku. I'm eager to see if your dream was right."

"You arrogant, cheeky bastard! Go on and take your bath and just pray that I don't slip poison into your precious tea."

Riku listened to the bantering between the tall graceful swordsman and the shorter androgynous sorcerer. 

"Such an odd couple, you'd think they were married, maybe he's the one that Sephiroth mentioned as being his lover." Riku thought to himself.

At that time Sephiroth strode into the room and sat down in an easy chair next to Riku. 

"Feeling any better?"

"A little, uh… nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You looked like you needed help."

"But how did you find me?"

"I had a dream not too long ago, it was strange. I saw my lover and he was looking for me, then a saw what seemed to be an odd pair of twins fighting each other with key like weapons and then a door suddenly opened and my lover as well as some faces I did not know were there waiting for me. But then there was fire and blood, I heard a boy scream and a silver star fell from the sky. When I woke up, I watched as a silver star fell not too far in the distance and so I woke up Kuja to tell him about it. Once he got over the trauma of having his beauty sleep interrupted he used his magic to watch the dream replay in my head. He said it was an omen before going back to sleep. Therefore I left that morning and headed in the direction that I saw the star fall. By the time I got there, you just seemed to materialize in front of me and then you passed out."

"What do you want from me?" Riku asked, he wasn't sure what to make of Sephiroth's explanation but he knew he would have to leave soon before Ansem caught up with him.

"Nothing really, but Kuja and I might be able to help you. You're looking for the door of light right?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I've got connections, so does Kuja, neither one of us wants to just sit here and wait for those heartless demons to come back and destroy everything. Things are changing; the demons aren't like they were anymore. Originally they were very tactful in their systematic destruction of worlds. But they've all gone feral, like there's no leadership, no unity. They are more aggressive and random now and unless something is done soon, I hate to think of the consequences." 

"So you want to join me?" 

"Actually, we want you to join us."

"I'll consider it." Riku gave Sephiroth a mild taunting smirk and Sephiroth merely shook his head. You and Kuja are both going to drive my crazy. 

"Speaking of which, is Kuja your lover?"

"By the blood of Shiva No! Good God kid, Kuja's the most irritating cocky brat I've ever known, and way too girly for my taste. My lover is currently on the other side of this dimension and he's searching for me."

"How do you know that?"

"The same way that you know Sora is looking for you."

"How do you know about Sora?"

"You talk in your sleep. Anyway, am I wrong?"

Riku lowered his gaze for a moment to consider, yes, he did know Sora was searching for him, although he wasn't sure how. It was like he could feel Sora's presence inside of him, like their souls were silently calling out to one another. 

"I suppose you're right again." replied Riku.

"Of course I am, listen, I've been around much longer than you and the girly wizard upstairs, I know what I'm talking about."

Riku gave out a sigh and was a bit startled when Sephiroth's strong yet delicate hand came to rest firmly on his shoulder. Riku looked up into Sephiroth's slightly glowing green eyes and received a light squeeze on his shoulder and what seemed to be a subtle smile grace Sephiroth's features. 

"Don't give up kid, I'm not as bad as I look and Kuja may be the most eccentric basket case to ever wave a wand but he's not that bad either."

Riku smiled back at Sephiroth, his heart felt at ease for once and he couldn't help but smile at the man who seemed to genuinely want to help him. 

"So what have I missed? A rather touching display of male bonding?" Kuja trotted down the stairs wearing only a towel around his waist and his hair fell heavy and wet down his alabaster back. 

"Kuja! How many times do I have to tell you? 

Pants!" 

"Oh come of it, It's my house and I'll prance around bare ass naked if I damn well please!" 

"Well why don't you prance your fairy-brained self into the kitchen and get Riku that blood potion."

"You dare to give me orders?"

Sephiroth shot out of the chair and pulled out Masamune and had it aimed towards Kuja's throat.

"Now Kuja!"

"Tch, well aren't we in a sour mood? Fine, fine, just get your damnable sword away from my neck and I'll be on my way."

Riku was still puzzled by the seemingly dysfunctional relationship shared by the two men who he was now indebted to. 

Kuja came back from the kitchen carrying an ornate goblet and handed it to Riku. 

"Drink this and try to keep it down."

Riku did as he was told and drank the potion, however, it tasted awful, whatever Kuja had put in it had to have been decomposing. 

"Gross!"

"Well aren't we finicky?"

"What was in that?"

"You're probably better off not knowing, but don't worry, it won't kill you."

Somehow Riku was a little less than reassured.

"On to a new topic! So Sephiroth is this kid the one in your dream?"

"Seems to be."

"Great, that means that with his help we might find the door of light and be free of this dark dimension."

"Perhaps."

Riku ignored the others as he tried not to throw up from the sour aftertaste. 

"It's settled then!" declared Kuja, "Riku, you, and I will leave as soon as Riku is recovered fully and then we'll be off to search for the door of light."

"But you'll need a key." remarked Sephiroth while arching an eyebrow at Riku.

"Key?" asked Kuja.

"It's called a keyblade, and yes I've got one, but it can only unlock doors, my friend Sora has the sword for locking doors."

"So it seems that if we find the door, we'll need yours to open it and Sora's to seal it again right?" asked Sephiroth although it came out more as a statement than a question.

"I suppose that would make sense, I can't say that I really know much about the keyblades other than I've got one, Sora has one, and Ansem has two."

"Ansem? Who's he?" asked Kuja.

Riku's gaze hardened at the name as memories of violence, torture, and anguish filled his head, and finally, a vision so clear it was almost a hallucination, Ansem's eyes boring into him but from his very own face.

"Perhaps, we've talked enough for one evening, Riku needs his rest and Kuja, you need to go occupy yourself with something quietly while I too try to get some rest."

Relief washed over Riku at Sephiroth's sudden intervention and allowed himself to dose off peacefully asleep on the couch. Kuja starred at Riku's sleeping form a moment longer, but with a slight look of sadness.

"What's wrong?" asked Sephiroth; he knew that when Kuja got serious he was quite the expert mage that he claimed to be.

"This boy is cursed and hunted, we'll be in for one heck of an adventure for sure. However, I hope, it all ends well."

Sephiroth felt a cold chill run up his spine at Kuja's words. He too sensed what Kuja knew but it didn't matter, this was obviously some sort of destiny as well as his only chance to ever find Cloud again.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Yeah I sorta put Riku in the back seat of that chzpter, sorry, but Kuja and Sephiroth needed the attention ^_^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my ideal party of silver haired bishounen ^_^ tee hee… I just couldn't resist. 


	2. Dark Angel

****

Tortured By Light

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: Dark, Violence, Riku-Torture, Gore, Ansem x Riku, Sora + Riku, Yaoi, Ansem is Dark and twisted.

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: Squaresoft characters are not mine, nor are Cocoa Cola products…

Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised ^_^ Sorry it took so long. I hope you all like it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

Chapter 1: Dark Angel

Riku stared at himself in a dark mirror, but the image that stared back at him seemed unfamiliar yet strangely intimate. All around him red streaks of lightning clawed at the gray sky in rage as if to tear the very heavens apart. The reflection in the mirror suddenly gave Riku a cruel smirk and its hair faded from a vibrant silver to a frosty white. The eyes were no longer the color of emerald waters; they now burned of an angry amber and Riku shuddered slightly at the image mocking him. 

"Who are you?" Riku whispered although he already knew the answer. 

"I'm coming for you my dearest Riku, You can't escape me; we share the same heart."

"Ansem!" Riku snarled the name out like a curse.

"Every beat that escapes your chest calls out to me and draws me near, the faster you run, the more clearly I can hear you." 

"No!" Riku screamed and backed away from the mirror but he wasn't fast enough. Just as he moved a hand shot out from the mirror. A million shards of black glass cut through the air and many sliced into Riku's flesh. The hand that reached for him tore right through his chest and firmly gripped the bloody heart that beat like a violent drum.

Riku watched in horror as Ansem pulled his heart out of his chest; veins and arteries tried futilely to cling to the precious organ but snapped one by one nonetheless. 

"This belongs to me as well my lovely." Ansem finished his statement by holding up Riku's still pumping heart and running his tongue over it slowly and then giving it a delicate kiss. 

Riku screamed in what could only be described as sheer horror until the world seemed to shatter all around him and something dark bound him into a sort of gentle submission.

"Riku! Riku! Snap out of it!" demanded a voice. A sudden slap to the cheek and Riku suddenly convulsed into the real world, he was now safely far away from the nightmare realm which seemed so often to claim him nowadays. 

"Your nightmares are getting worse aren't they?" 

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. Ansem, he's, I know he's somehow responsible for them."

"Just calm down, I don't blame you." 

Riku hoisted himself to an upright position and watched Sephiroth get up to check on the fire that had been made to warm their campsite. Riku wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since that eventful day when Ansem split from him while copying his physical body type. He had managed to escape that time but had passed out shortly afterwards only to wake in the arms of what could only be described as a dark divine beauty. Sephiroth was his name; he refused to talk much about his past but assured Riku that he meant him no harm and that he too was also looking for the true door of light. Riku had a hard time trusting Sephiroth but had decided that he stood a better chance of surviving the strange new world with the help of the silver haired man. 

"Here, drink this." Sephiroth offered Riku small flask of glowing green liquid. 

"What is it?" asked Riku as he arched an eyebrow out of suspicion. 

"Listen kid, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already so stop looking at me funny and drink it unless you'd rather I force it down your throat."

Riku gave a loud "hmph" as he accepted the flask and drank it.

Much to Riku's surprise, the liquid actually tasted good, sort of like 'Mountain Dew' soda. 

"It's a mild elixir and should help you to feel better. After all, I'm tired of carrying you around everywhere."

"I never asked you to."

"Oh so you wouldn't have minded if I had left you alone in the dark, vulnerable to any dark beast that happened to wander by with dinner on its mind eh?"

"Speaking of which, Just where the hell are we?"

"We're not far from a village; I'm taking you there so I can get you some proper treatment. You may not have realized it but you're suffering some severe blood loss. Granted you've recuperated some on your own, but when I first found you, it was as if you had half of your blood drained from you somehow."

Riku starred off blankly into the fire and watched quietly as the flames danced and flickered. 

"Well, I've got some business that I need to attend to so I'll trust you to stay here and not go wandering off anywhere."

Riku nodded and was vaguely aware that Sephiroth had vanished into the darkness. His thoughts now turned to Ansem, no doubt the monster was hunting him down at this very moment and with two deadly keyblades nonetheless. Then he thought about Sora, the boy he so desperately wished to return to. Tears slid softly down his face and he wondered if he would ever see that bright smile ever again. Sora was like the sky, bright even in the darkness, free spirited, without boundaries as to what he could do when he put his mind to it. Riku smiled at the thought, yes Sora was his sky, Sora was like an endless blanket of love that hovered over him, even while he was bound by darkness. However, the sudden ache of hopelessness that clenched his heart caused him to doubt and he conjured up his keyblade and slowly aimed it at his heart. 

"Perhaps if I die, then there can be an end to this. My heart beats for Ansem as it does for me, if I break it then surely I can drag him into death with me. Sora will be free and safe, and Ansem will be gone for good." Riku pulled the keyblade closer until he could feel its point press firmly against his chest. 

"I don't want to die, but I should, shouldn't I? I don't deserve to live, not after all that I've done!" Riku cried as he recalled his alliance with Ansem, his betrayal against Sora, when Ansem raped him repeatedly, his inability to save Mickey, and his inability to stop Ansem, everything he did was wrong. "I'm worthless! Dirty! Pathetic! Damn Me!" Riku stood up weakly on his feet as if this was the moment in which he would find eternal dark peace but he suddenly dropped his keyblade and it disintegrated as soon as it touched the ground. 

"What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking these things? Sora would never forgive me if I gave up! I have to be strong; I have to make Ansem pay for what he did! Argh!!! DAMN IT!" Riku paced around the campsite in an attempt to vent out all the frustration that had built up inside of him but soon found himself wandering into the darkness. Riku hadn't paid much attention to where he was going until his feet stepped in what he hoped was water. A pale light, perhaps a magical conjuration, illuminated the area to reveal a small pond surrounded by illuminated fungi-like vegetation. Beneath the shallow surface of the water, small blind creatures with transparent bodies swam around frantically as if in fear of the soft light. Riku's attention was drawn to the fact that in each creature he could make out the rapid beating of the creatures' primitive hearts. 

"So even in this darkness, you're frail little hearts are your own." said Riku softly to himself. A sudden harsh splash caught Riku's attention suddenly and he looked out towards the other side of the pond. It appeared to be Sephiroth but he had his back to Riku. The man stood waist deep in the cool water and he doused himself with another small bucket of water. Long silver locks clung to slick moist skin and disappeared below the water's surface and on one side, a great ebony wing of dark feathers stretched out and then coiled back to fold neatly over the owner's back. Riku gulped at the sight, the man was absolutely gorgeous and he could feel his cheeks begin to flush. Sephiroth didn't so much as turn as he called out knowingly to Riku.

"How long are you going to stand there? If you came to take a bath feel free to join me, otherwise scat, I don't like it when people stare at me."

"uh, Sorry bout that. It's just, you're wing?"

"Let's just say it's a reminder."

"A reminder for what?"

"None of your business."

"Hmph! Whatever."

Riku still wasn't sure if Sephiroth was good or bad, but he couldn't deny how good a bath sounded right now. Riku stripped himself of his clothes and walked hesitantly to the water's edge. 

"What's taking you so long?"

"It's nothing! It's just that… erm… well."

"Spit it out!"

"There are weird things living in the water!"

"What?"

"Look, fish and crabs are one thing, but these things are kinda alien looking."

"They're blind Riku, they're not gonna _see_ you if that's the problem." Sephiroth's voice dripped with sarcasm, after all, Riku was acting like a prissy little girl.

"Shut up!"

"Either get in or stay dirty, but don't stand there naked while complaining about a few blind fish in the water." 

At that moment Sephiroth turned to face Riku out of an odd need to let the boy clearly know just how irritated he was. However, Riku freaked when Sephiroth's piercing eyes met his and he instinctively leapt into the water out of a need for modesty.

"Oh for Bahamut's sake!" muttered Sephiroth as he turned back around to continue his bath. Meanwhile Riku tried not to think of the strange alien fish that he knew were swimming all around him as he carefully paced around in the pound.

Sephiroth was immersed in his own thoughts as Riku explored the pond. He still wasn't sure why he had decided to save the boy, perhaps it was the boy's startling resemblance towards him, maybe it was the lack of anything better to do, or maybe it was simply a basic need to help someone in need. Sephiroth shook his head, so many weird things had been happening lately, the heartless demons were becoming harder to kill and much more aggressive while he too was having his own strange dreams. Ever since he had picked the boy named Riku up, Sephiroth could sense something evil was amiss. 

Sephiroth was woken from his ponderings by the sudden series of loud splashes. Sephiroth turned to see Riku struggling against something in the water; apparently all of his walking around had woken something up. Sephiroth reached for Masamune as he made his way quickly to where Riku fought a losing battle against what appeared to be some sort of gross, octopus-like heartless demon. 

"Riku!"

Riku couldn't cry out to answer Sephiroth since he was continuously being jerked into the water by the huge tentacles that had bound him. Each time he came to the surface, he coughed up water and sputtered helplessly as his lungs burned for air. 

Sephiroth charged to huge demon and in one stroke managed to kill the beast. Sephiroth then grabbed the unconscious Riku and hauled him to the shore of the pond. Sephiroth immediately began to use mouth to mouth resuscitation in an attempt to revive Riku. After a few seconds, Sephiroth succeeded and was met with furious green eyes and an attempted slap to the face which he managed to catch before being struck.

"I believe a 'thank-you' is in order."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Tch, Relax you idiot, what did you think I was doing?" 

Riku looked up at Sephiroth who was leaning over him, both of them were nude and soaking wet, could things get any more suggestive?

"Get off of me!" cried Riku angrily as he struggled to get up only to have a firm hand planted on his chest as he was pushed down onto his back.

"I said 'Calm Down' Riku, I'm not gonna try and screw you if that's what you're crazed mind is thinking."

"I've heard that one before!" 

"You stupid little ingrate. If I wanted you, believe me I'd have you, but I've already got someone who I love in that way, and there's no way that I'd ever be unfaithful to him." 

Sephiroth gave Riku a light smack on the face before getting up to go put his clothes back on. Riku followed shortly after, not quite sure how to respond but relieved and for once hopeful that maybe he had found a true ally after all.

"Riku?"

"What?"

"I like you, but I want to make one thing perfectly clear, I can't help you if you don't let me. Tomorrow we break camp and head towards the Village of Mobi to get you fixed up and buy supplies. I also have a friend there who can perhaps provide some aid. A real arrogant, overly dramatic, basket case, I'm sure you two will get along. Anyway, let's get some sleep; we've got a long walk ahead of us."

Riku actually chanced a somewhat conniving smile at Sephiroth before nodding his head in agreement and considering to himself, "I suppose that's twice now, you've saved me, and all I can do is look for ulterior motives. I hope you can forgive me, you truly are a dark angel." 

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Well it's a start, since I have nothing to really base this off of, be prepared for a whole lot of artistic liberties. Hee Hee ^_^ Oh yeah, and expect more final fantasy characters. 

P.S. I attended my first anime convention! Whoo Hoo! I got to go to Jacon 2003 in Orlando and the theme was "Villains" Rock on ^_~


	3. Cursed Fate

**Tortured By Light**

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: Dark, Violence, Riku-Torture, Gore, Ansem x Riku, Sora + Riku, Yaoi, Ansem is Dark and twisted.

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: Disney & Squaresoft characters are not mine, nor is the "Simple and Clean" song

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews!!! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. ^_^ This time I'm bringing in the guys from Squaresoft's "Bouncer" (My first PS2 game ^_^ Gotta love Kou!) 

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

* The ~~~~~ bars indicate a scene change.

Chapter 3: Cursed Fate

            For about a week, Riku rested in the care of Kuja and Sephiroth as he slowly regained his strength and blood. Kuja's blood potions however were only slightly less offensive than his normal cooking. Sephiroth would occasionally watch over Riku silently from a dark corner of the room; his presence was a great comfort. Riku wondered why the powerful man seemed to be constantly brooding but guessed it had a lot to do with the loss of his lover and the recent mysteries caused by his dreams. Kuja, however, seemed oblivious to any sort of foreboding since he carried on constantly in his usual high and mighty manner.

            Finally one night Sephiroth went out as he always seemed to do whenever he got too tired of Kuja's banter. Kuja had been complaining about getting food spilt on one of his draping sleeves and after a rather pointless argument over the impracticability of Kuja's attire, Sephiroth had had enough. Riku was getting restless now, for a week he had been confined to Kuja's house, his dreams were always tainted with dark memories of Ansem and he could never stop thinking about Sora and if he was alright. What if Ansem was looking for Sora instead, how could he stop him? Riku couldn't stand feeling so helpless, he wanted to leave as soon as possible and to find the door of light hopefully before Ansem. 

            Kuja was still fuming at the door that had been slammed in his face but he quickly glanced at the sudden movement in the corner of his eye. 

            "And just where do you think you're going?" asked Kuja as he watched Riku tie up his shoes.

            "I'm leaving, isn't it obvious? I'm grateful for you guys but I've waited long enough, I have to get going before something happens." 

            "Hold on! Sephiroth will let us know when the time is right to leave. Trust me; he's more experienced with these types of situations." 

            "I don't care, I'm going anyway." 

            "Oh no you're not! If Sephiroth finds out that I let you go without consulting him, I'll lose my tail!"

            Riku glared down at the slightly shorter male and moved towards the door but Kuja stood firmly in his way.

            "Don't you dare think that you can intimidate me! You need to wait for Sephiroth and that's final!" Kuja stomped his foot to emphasize his point. Riku rolled his eyes and shoved Kuja out of his way. Kuja, however, managed to spin around gracefully and regain his position between Riku and the door. 

            "I suggest you sit down before I go 'demi' on your ass!" exclaimed Kuja.

            "Get out of my way!" growled Riku as he angrily reached past Kuja to grab the doorknob. Kuja's tail wrapped around Riku's wrist and tightened painfully. Riku hissed but wasn't about to let Kuja win. Without warning, Riku twisted his wrist to grab Kuja's tail and with one swift yank, threw the mage to the floor. Kuja cried out in pain as his sensitive tail was abused and hit the floor rather hard. He curled up into a ball and he held his tail protectively. Riku opened the door and was about to leave when his ears caught the subtle sound of crying. Riku turned to look at Kuja who was now sitting up; if looks could kill, Riku would have found himself in the third layer of Hell. Kuja's eyes were moist with threatening tears that he forced back and immediately leapt to his feet with the agility of a cat and slapped Riku so fast that he too fell to the floor. 

            "Never pull my tail!" Kuja yelled and ran upstairs to his room, leaving the door wide open, and Riku in a state of shock. Riku wasn't sure what happened but somehow he lost his nerve to run away and decided to find out what was wrong with Kuja. Riku walked up to Kuja's room and stood quietly in the doorframe; Kuja was lying face down on his bed clutching a pillow fiercely. Riku was confused by Kuja's actions, surely pulling his tail hadn't hurt _that_ much? 

            "Uh, Kuja? I guess, I'm sorry for pulling your tail. Is it broken or something?"

            Kuja rolled over on his side, clear streams washed his cheeks and his mascara smudged slightly. He ran a graceful hand through his hair and looked at Riku as though he were lost. 

            "Please don't pull my tail again, it hurts…here." Kuja placed a hand over his heart. Riku looked at him curiously and nodded his head slowly as he turned to go back downstairs.

            "Wait! Please don't go! I'm sorry I slapped you, I know I overacted but you caught me by surprise and I'm sorry." Riku paused and turned to look at Kuja who motioned for him to come closer.

            "Sephiroth and I want to help you and in turn you would help us. Please don't leave us; you're our only hope of finding the door of light." 

            "Are you going to be alright?"

            "I'll be fine; it's just that Garland used to always pull my tail whenever he beat me and I try to forget about those times before I was free, but whenever someone pulls my tail it's like all of those hurtful memories come rushing back to me. I've tried to become stronger but I guess I've still got a long way to go." 

            Riku was curious as to who this 'Garland' was but decided not to press the issue further; it seemed that even Kuja had his own cross to bear just as Riku and Sephiroth did. Riku couldn't help but feel guilty over his actions and once again began to exit Kuja's room with the intent of waiting for Sephiroth. However, Kuja suddenly reached out and grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him back. Riku allowed Kuja to pull him down on the bed so that he sat next to Kuja. 

            "Can I ask you a favor?"

            "As long as it doesn't involve tea." remarked Riku. 

Kuja's lips quirked at the subtle joke and crawled next to Riku. Kuja laid his upper-body over Riku's lap and rubbed against him gently. Riku silently wondered if Kuja had been some sort of pampered persian cat in a former life.

            "Hold me please, just for a little bit?" Riku didn't have the heart to shove the normally aggravating mage away; instead he wrapped his arms around Kuja and held him like a mother would hold a child and for several minutes they stayed that way. 

            "Hey Riku?" 

            "What?" 

            "I can hear your heartbeat."

            "So?"

            "It has an echo."

            "I'd better go back downstairs now; we both left the door open."

            "I've got a better idea."

            "Oh really?"

            "I'm beginning to feel cooped up; perhaps we should go out for a little bit before Sephiroth comes back."

            "Go where?"

            "The local tavern; it's not far and maybe we can learn some useful information."

            The sudden flare of Kuja's attitude let Riku's worry diminish since the mage seemed to recover rather quickly, and he too couldn't deny the need to get out of the house for a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            In the dark streets of Mobi village, Sephiroth scouted the area. He had originally left the house to buy Kuja some pants and then force the cheeky bastard to wear them, but something caught his attention now. A strange presence seemed to drift quietly in the shadows. Sephiroth placed a hand over the hilt of his sword as if to reassure himself that it was still there and walked down the dark alleys that his senses led him to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hold it!" demanded the bouncer who guarded the tavern.

            "What nerve!" scoffed Kuja.

            "Listen Kuja, we don't want you causing trouble here again, last time you came, we had to close down for repairs that took weeks." 

            "Look, it wasn't my fault that your girlfriend got jealous over my figure; I stand by what I said that I can wear anything she does and look better in it!" 

            "Kuja!" growled the bouncer.

            "Look here Volt, My friend and I just want a little R&R and then we'll be on our way. I promise I won't say anything to Echidna ok?" 

            Volt looked back and forth at the two silver-haired young men in front of him and gave out an exasperated sigh while shaking his head.

            "No Kuja."

            "What! You dare to defy me?"

            "You bet I do, besides, consider it in your best interest, we both know how vindictive my girlfriend is; if Echidna finds you here, she'll claw that pretty face of yours to pieces."

            "Fine, if that's how you wanna play, I'll just have to try a different approach." Riku stepped back, afraid to think about what Kuja might do. 

            "What the? Get off me!" protested Volt angrily as Kuja leaned into the man seductively while wrapping a slender leg around one of Volt's. 

            "Please let us in Master Volt, you know I'd do _anything_ for you. I'll be a good boy, please don't make me beg."

            "Kuja! Stop it! That's playing dirty and you know it! Echidna's mad enough without you making it worse!" 

            "Shhh, Lets have no more talk of her, come on Volt, I'm getting impatient." At that moment Kuja grabbed one of Volt's strong hands and slapped it firmly against his semi-exposed rear. 

            "Come on Volt, I hate it when you make me beg, I can be _really _loud." Kuja leaned in closer and licked at Volt's neck playfully. 

            "Kuja don't make me hurt you!" Volt grabbed Kuja's shoulder's forcefully to try and push the shameless mage away but Kuja's lithe body managed to squirm against his pushes in a suggestive manner all the while moaning and panting like a harem girl in heat. 

            "Oh Volt! Volt! You know I like it rough! Take me! Take me!"

            Riku hid his face in his hands out of disbelief at the scene Kuja was causing now, and poor Volt was the victim. Kuja was unbelievable, shameless, arrogant, and possibly suicidal. The fact that he hadn't been crushed was proof that the bouncer was a good person who didn't like to hurt people unnecessarily but damn it if Kuja didn't deserve a good beating for this stunt. 

            "VOLT!" The sudden malicious tone caught both Volt and Kuja by surprise. Standing in the entrance to the tavern stood a demon of a woman. She had dark brown skin, bright orange hair in an impossible style, an outfit even scantier than Kuja's and a murderous look to her eyes. 

            "Why hello there Echidna, it seems your former boyfriend prefers my ass over yours." Kuja shot his trademark conniving smile as he leapt away from Volt and stood firmly by Riku. Riku could do nothing but stare at Kuja appalled. 

            "What the hell is this Volt? Are you cheating on me with that fairy bastard? You've got some nerve! Right under my own nose!"

            "Calm down baby, I'll explain everything, I love you."

            "Then why were your hands on him?"

            "Self-defense!"

            "Oh really, that's a new excuse!"

            The banter between Echidna and Volt carried on for a while and Kuja finally nudged Riku softly and the two managed to sneak past the arguing couple and enter into the tavern. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The drama caused by Kuja's antics and caught the attention of several people, but no one found quite as much interest as a lone figure who stood in the shadows watching intently. The figure wore a hooded cloak and smiled wickedly as he watched a certain silver-haired boy be led into a tavern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Yo Kuja what are you doing here? I though you weren't allowed back here. Just because the manager is out sick doesn't give you the right to…"

            "Can it Kou, Volt let me in. What can I say, I've been forgiven."

            Kou looked at Kuja skeptically but not being one to hold grudges simply shrugged his shoulders and continued polishing some glasses. Riku couldn't help but stare at the man's extravagant body tattoos, how anyone could sit through such a procedure was beyond him.

            "So I take it you like my tattoos?" Riku shook his head out of embarrassment for having been caught and then hastily nodded his head in agreement. Kou smiled playfully at the shy young man sitting next to Kuja. Kuja had always scoffed at his tattoos, saying that he'd never defile his perfect skin. Kou had always laughed at Kuja's antics, though they tended to go too far, Kou couldn't deny the lack of boredom when Kuja was around. Also, with such dark times and great losses, it was refreshing to see a spirit that refused to be crushed even if it did tend to be destructive.

            "You know," said Kou turning his attention back to Riku, "It is a _full_ body tattoo in case you're curious, I could always show you in the private room upstairs." Riku's face paled and the flushed, he found himself actually scooting closer to Kuja who had been preoccupied with the menu. 

            "I'm just kidding," said Kou with a wink, "Now have you decided what you want to order?"

            "Uh…" Riku had lost his train of thought.

            "I'll have an order of peppermint tea." declared Kuja.

            "I'll have the same," said Riku.

            Kou smiled and gave a friendly bow before retrieving the drinks. Kuja pulled out a small compact mirror; from where, Riku wasn't going to ask, and began inspecting his face. Kuja suddenly gasped at his reflection upon noticing the slight smudges of mascara that had occurred when he had cried earlier. 

            "For Shiva's sake, how could you let me go outside looking like this?" Riku gave Kuja a sarcastic glare and looked him up and down as a subtle hint to a larger picture than just mascara.

            "I've been wondering the same thing."

            "Gah!" Kuja hastily ran down the hall to the bathroom to fix his make-up. Meanwhile their drinks had just arrived and Riku began sipping his peacefully, while thinking of Sora. Sora with his brilliant sapphire eyes, spiked brown hair, red outfit, chains… and he was sitting right there next to Riku. Riku blinked and starred at the figure who had come to sit next to him. 

            "Sora! Sora is it you? God I missed you!" Riku sprang from his seat to cling desperately to who he believed to be Sora. However, a pair of hands grabbed him and pushed him off.

            "Sora?"

            "Who?"

            Riku looked up into the sapphire eyes that didn't seem to recognize him; Sora had grown taller and his hair was spiked a bit differently.

            "Don't you remember me Sora?"

            "I'm not Sora, sorry kid but you've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Shion."

            "Shion?" Riku tested the name out and his heart lurched in agony as he realized his mistake.

            "I'm really sorry, please don't be angry, I… I don't know what came over me."

            Riku returned to his seat and starred into his empty glass, trying hard not to break down in the tavern. 

            "Hey kid relax, I'm not mad, I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you off, you sorta startled me. As I said before, my name is Shion and I work here as a bouncer but right now I'm off duty."

            "My name's Riku."

            "Riku huh? That's a cute name; can I buy you a drink?"

            Riku's head turned to look at Shion, was this guy who looked like an older version of Sora hitting on him? 

            "Or wait, I have a better idea, come with me for a second okay? I've got just the thing to cheer you up." 

            "What is it?" asked Riku suspiciously.

            "Nothing bad I promise you. It's just upstairs where me and my coworker's break area is." 

            Riku looked around for Kuja but there was no sign of him. However, he decided that a quick look couldn't hurt and something about Shion reminded him so much of Sora that he couldn't help but be curious. Shion grinned and led him upstairs to room with a table and a jukebox. 

            "So what was it that you wanted to show me?" 

            "This, isn't it great, it's a jukebox that plays music from several different worlds, our customers sometimes donate CDs in exchange for drinks when they don't have munny." 

            Riku smiled and looked at the jukebox's selection, and much to his surprise was the slow version of "Simple and Clean". 

            "Is that the song you want to hear?"

            "Sure, but how did you get it?"

            "Like I said, customers from all over end up here, and some carry music. We got this from some guy a day or two ago I think, anyway, I like it too."

            As the music started, Riku couldn't help but bask in the fond memories that the gentle song stirred within him. He leaned over the table and closed his eyes to think about Sora but then something wet rubbed against his ear and a body leaned gently over his. Riku looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Sora, no Shion licking his ear while leaning closer onto him. Riku wished it really was Sora licking him, the resemblance was unnerving and the music was so close to home. Shion's arms slid around Riku's small waist and his tongue trailed slowly down Riku's neck, causing the younger boy to gasp and jerk slightly. Riku's mind was warring with itself, the music, Shion, and the feelings that Shion was invoking inside of him was making it hard for him to think. He tried to turn around but ended up laying flat on the table with his legs hanging off the edge. Shion then rose up more, his hips coming close between Riku's spread legs and his mouth worked on claiming Riku's mouth as his hands ran up Riku's shirt to tease his chest. Riku's mind was at a loss; Shion was about to have his way with him! No it wasn't Shion; it was Sora, and Sora was what Riku wanted so it was all right. But it's Shion! It's Sora, and it's Sora's music, from Destiny Island, and that's where Riku wanted to be. However, the sudden sound of a zipper being undone alerted Riku's mind to the painful truth; he was about to knowingly betray Sora and let a complete stranger screw him. 

            "Shion?"

            "Shhh, don't talk right now, just wait." Shion began to pull Riku's pants down to his knees as Riku started to show signs of protest.

            "Shion wait." But Riku was cut off as Shion's mouth claimed his once more, Riku struggled slightly, unsure of what to do. Shion had undone his own shorts and began rubbing his throbbing erection against Riku's entrance that was presently only protected by the thin fabric of his boxers. Riku was now getting desperate, he wasn't sure if Shion was deliberately trying force him or if Shion was just caught in the moment. Riku gasped for air when Shion's mouth finally moved to suck at his neck. 

            "Shion please wait I don't want this."

            "Trust me Riku, you will."

            "No, I can't do this!"

            "Relax Riku, I'll be gentle." 

            "Shion St… mmphf!" Riku was silenced again as Shion's mouth claimed his. Shion's movements on Riku's body quickened in pace and a hand went to grab Riku's boxers. Riku moved his arms to push Shion off of him but was struck with disbelief when Shion pinned his arms down and his boxers slid helplessly to his knees. Shion's swollen cock rested at Riku's entrance and was about to slam into him when Riku began sob with frustration. Shion's grip lessened and he looked down at the sobbing youth that he had half-naked and pinned to a dirty table. Shion turned to look away in shame and released Riku somewhat reluctantly. Riku picked himself up and looked at Shion fearfully, expecting for the young man to change his mind at any minute and attack him. 

            "I'm sorry for getting carried away, there's no excuse for it and I hope that you can forgive me. I'm not gonna hurt you so please don't look at me like you expect me to. I've never raped anyone before and I don't plan on starting now, but I've never been denied before either, so I guess I didn't handle it that good." Shion lowered his head and turned away, his words rang with a simple honesty that gave Riku some relief and comfort as he proceeded to dress himself.

            "I'm sorry too," Riku said softly, "I sorta knew what I was getting into, and part of me did want you, but I can't allow myself to willingly betray the one person I truly love. I'm just glad you stopped when you did." Riku wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to leave. 

            "Wait a sec!" called Shion.

            Riku turned to look at Shion curiously; Shion smiled and tossed him the CD from the jukebox. 

            "I know you probably don't have anything to play it on right now, but at least maybe you can keep it for luck. Whoever this lover of yours is, is a lucky person." Shion gave him a friendly smile and lowered his head in apology. Riku accepted the gift gratefully but decided he had had enough and wanted to return to Kuja's house and hopefully find Sephiroth waiting for him.

            Riku went back downstairs but there was still no sign of Kuja. How long did it take for him to put make-up on anyway? Riku went up to the bartender, Kou and left a message for him to give to Kuja that he would meet him back at the house. Kou nodded happily and wished him a farewell.

            Kuja exited the bathroom just as soon as Riku exited the tavern; he went back to his seat at the bar and sipped his tea. 

            "Dammit! My peppermint tea is cold!" Kuja cast an irritated glare at Kou who laughed it off.

            "Well what did you expect when you're gone so long?"

            "Piss off." 

            "Actually, I need to go upstairs right quick and see about a coworker of mine but before I go, you're friend wanted me to tell you that he'd meet you back at your place."

            Kuja sighed over the fact that what was supposed to be a stress free trip had gone all wrong. Kou disappeared up the stairs and Kuja decided that it was time for him to leave as well. 

            "Excuse me sir," came a strange voice from behind accompanied by a firm grip to his shoulder. Kuja spun around and came face to face with a hooded figure with the same build as Riku. 

            "Who are you?" asked Kuja although the chills that ran up his spine were enough to give him a good idea of who this stranger was.

            "Nevermind who I am; where has your friend gone? I'd appreciate it if you told me where he's been staying."

Kuja understood the threat as the grip on his shoulder tightened menacingly. 

            "Now see here commoner, I have no desire to give complete strangers my home address, so you'd better release me if you know what's good for you." 

            "Perhaps, I haven't made myself clear…" the stranger pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal Riku's face but with amber eyes and white hair, Kuja gasped at the resemblance and stumbled backwards.

            "You're the one after Riku!" Kuja took another step back and felt the edge of the bar against his back. 

            "My name's Ansem, now tell me where Riku is before I get impatient!"

            "And if I refuse?"

            Ansem's eyes flashed dangerously and he reached out and grabbed a handful of Kuja's beautiful hair. Kuja reached for his scalp and cried out before he was flung on top of the bar. Ansem leapt up after him and stood over him. Kuja tried to get up but a boot to his chest held him down. 

            "Get your filthy shoe off of me! How dare you touch my hair or stain my clothes!" Kuja squirmed relentlessly under the demon's weight. Ansem laughed at Kuja's futile struggles and pulled out a small knife. Kuja screamed when he felt the knife slice along the thin expanse of chest revealed by his shirt. 

            "How dare you cut my skin!"

            "Tell me where Riku is!"

            "I don't follow the orders of others!"

            Ansem leaned down to get closer and grabbed Kuja by the lapels of his shirt and yanked him up only to get spit in the face by Kuja. Ansem growled angrily and ripped Kuja's shirt in half, leaving Kuja half naked and even angrier.

            "You bastard! That was my favorite shirt!"

            "Tell me where Riku is or you'll lose more than that!"

            "I'm not telling you shit!" Kuja lashed out angrily and slapped Ansem. Ansem backhanded Kuja and sent him flying to the floor. Many of the tavern patrons had since fled in a panic that a maniac other that Kuja had entered their tavern. Kuja groaned in pain and received a harsh kick to his side as Ansem followed through on his assault. 

            "Tell me!"

            Kuja glared angrily at Ansem, a thin trickle of blood trailed down from his lips. Ansem's eyes began to glow and suddenly, a pool of darkness manifested itself beneath Kuja. Kuja tried to spring out of the way but a rope of darkness whipped out and coiled around his ankle. Several ropes of darkness came out to bind him and hold him down. Kuja was unfamiliar with such magic but he called upon firaga to attack Ansem. Ansem was unaffected by the spell and he conjured what appeared to be a whip made out of darkness, but at the end of the whip was the hissing head of a serpent. 

            "Last chance mage!"

            "Screw you!"

            Ansem answered with a loud crack of his snake whip. Kuja screamed when the whip not only sliced his skin but the snake-head's fangs dug into his tender flesh, releasing their agonizing venom. Kuja suffered several blows; his blood dripped from the ceiling and decorated the nearby walls. At last he saw an opening and with perfect timing he used his tail to wrench the whip from its wielder just as it was bout to slash him again. However, Ansem grabbed his tail forcefully and held out his knife once more. 

            "Tell me where Riku is, or I'll cut your tail off!"

            Kuja paled at the threat, hacking off limbs was beyond inhumane. "Don't touch my tail!"

            "Then tell me where Riku is!"

            "Absolutely not!"

            "Then brace yourself as I slice your tail off!"

            "Somebody help me!" Kuja cried out desperately, tears washed his face and his struggles were panicked and weak from the venom. Ansem pressed the knife firmly to the base of Kuja's tail and Kuja's screams became louder as blood began to stain the silver fur. Kuja yelled again as something heavy pounded onto his stomach then elbowed him in the hip as it crawled off of him. Kuja couldn't believe it; Ansem had been struck from behind and now turned his attention to a new assailant. Sephiroth stood menacingly over Ansem, Masamune ready as it hovered mere inches from Ansem's chest. Ansem simply smiled and began to laugh maniacally. The stranger's sheer madness caused Sephiroth to be taken aback for a moment. 

            "Why do you want Riku?" asked Sephiroth.

            "He belongs to me!"

            "What?"

            "Riku and I share the same heart! Once I've reclaimed him, I'll have regained all of my powers! As for you two, you both shall die for hindering me!"

            Ansem moved to get up but Sephiroth immediately thrust his sword into Ansem, piercing the demon's heart. Kuja got up and ran to Sephiroth's side and grabbed an antidote from Sephiroth's pocket. 

            "Kuja, go quickly and get Riku, our quest starts now!"

            "But!"

            "Now Kuja or else I'll cut off your skirt, go!"

            Kuja ran off to find Riku as Sephiroth glared at the body impaled on Masamune. Ansem's eyes flashed their usual insane light and he began laughing once more as he not only got up, but he further impaled himself in the process as if a sword through his heart meant nothing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kuja's house was less than a block away from the tavern and he made it there in almost no time at all; when he got there however, he couldn't believe what he saw. Riku was hunched over on the floor clutching his chest violently and trying desperately not to cry out in pain. 

            "Riku?"

            "Kuja! Make it stop! It hurts too much!"

            "Riku, what's wrong?"

            "Help me!"

            "I…"

            "Kuja!"

            Kuja stood helplessly as he watched Riku writhe in agony, tears streamed down his face and his cries began to escape his will as they echoed in Kuja's ears. Kuja did the only thing that he could think to do; he went to Riku and grabbed him up as best as he could. Riku clutched Kuja violently in fear and pain. Riku's sobs were muffled by Kuja's chest; Kuja winced at the feeling of Riku's teeth scraping his already sore chest as he cried and also the pain of Riku's fingernails digging relentlessly into Kuja's exposed back. Kuja wondered just who was in more pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sephiroth was at a loss; Ansem was standing before him smiling, with Masamune running straight through him. 

            "Perhaps, now you understand that I can't be killed in that way?" 

            Sephiroth glared at the monster before him and decided he had no other choice but to use a summon spell. 

            "Ready to give up?"

            "Don't underestimate me either! Bahamut come forth!"

            A drastic shift of astral energies formed a portal from which a great dragon sprang forth to confront Ansem. Sephiroth sent the great entity a mental message of his intent and the dragon nodded it head and turned on Ansem. Sephiroth used the opportunity and ran to the house where he found Kuja and Riku huddled together while crying out in pain. 

            Sephiroth had summoned Bahamut to buy him some time, but he knew the beast would not kill Ansem; he needed Riku to use his keyblade in order for them to escape. 

            "Riku! Riku snap out of it! Ignore the pain, we need you to summon your keyblade, Ansem has come for you, we must get far away from here!"

            Riku looked up at Sephiroth, the pain in his heart was beyond anything he had ever felt before but he understood what Sephiroth needed him to do. With the last of his strength, Riku summoned his keyblade and managed to open a portal. Sephiroth quickly gathered Riku and Kuja into his arms and stepped through the portal. Ansem had arrived in the house mere seconds after the portal closed and he clenched his fists furiously until they bled. 

            "Run as far as you can Riku, but I'll always find you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Meanwhile, Sephiroth gently deposited his two burdens on a soft mossy patch of earth. Riku slowly began to recover since the distance placed between him and Ansem. He looked down at Kuja who was a pitiful sight of bruises, cuts, and what was worse was the fact that some of those marks had been made by him. Riku gently stroked s few stray locks of hair out of Kuja's face, all while noting that despite his state of abuse, Kuja's face was still fair. Kuja slowly woke at the contact and wrapped his arms around himself out of both embarrassment and being cold. Sephiroth had just finished building a warm fire and then sat down between them. 

            "It's not much, but I have a potion of healing on me. Perhaps you guys should split it." 

            "You can let Kuja have it, I think I'll be alright." said Riku as he leaned in close to Sephiroth hoping to receive some comfort. 

            "Very well, Kuja; it's not peppermint tea, but it will help you heal." Kuja scoffed at the joke, but accepted the potion eagerly and felt a great sense of relief as most of the pain ebbed out of him. Sephiroth poked at the fire some, not seeming to mind Riku and Kuja clinging to him on either side. Kuja shivered slightly as the night air pricked his skin but suddenly felt himself blanketed in warmth. He looked up to see that Sephiroth had draped his single wing to cover Kuja and had an arm wrapped securely over both he and Riku's shoulders. Kuja whispered a soft 'thank you' that was meant for both of them as he drifted off into sleep. Riku too had fallen asleep, but Sephiroth stayed awake for a few more hours wondering how Ansem had survived his attack and hoping that his intuition was wrong as he looked upon Riku's sleeping face.

To be Continued…

*Author's Note: Whoo, I made a really long chapter… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and weren't offended by anything. I know Shion was a bit out of character, but it fit, so there. Anyway, I plan to use Seymour in the next chapter, I feel that he got totally short-changed in Final Fantasy X; I mean come on, Squaresoft usually makes such deep villains, but they never really told us much about Seymour, just gave a few hints but never followed up on them… oh well, that just means more fun for me ^_^ 


	4. Offensive Child Part 1

****

Tortured By Light

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: The usual…

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious by now what is and is not mine…

Author's Note: Seymour makes his appearance in this chapter; I couldn't resist. Anyway, expect to see a lot of final fantasy bishounen to pop up in my fic… hee hee

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

Seymour Notes: Since this is a Kingdom Hearts Fic, the Squaresoft universe's are not accurate in the sense of their respective game origins; therefore please do not e-mail me in an attempt to correct me for liberties taken regarding Seymour since I will remind you that Tidus and Wakka were half-pints living on Destiny Island.

WARNING: I ignore flames; so if you have any, I suggest you save your energy because I don't give a shit.

Chapter 4: Offensive Child Part 1

Riku awoke to a sudden chill, Sephiroth was gone and Kuja lay curled up by the remnants of the small fire. By the looks of it, Kuja was also terribly cold, but too exhausted to wake from it. Riku got up and stretched, his body ached from more than just an uncomfortable sleeping position. Memories of Ansem and Sora threatened him from the back of his conscience and he tried to think of something else. 

Luckily, that something else came in the form of his stomach growling. Some bushes being rustled caught his attention at that moment and he swiftly turned to the source. Sephiroth emerged from the underbrush carrying a couple of odd-looking fruits. 

Sephiroth handed a fruit to Riku and the lightly shook Kuja awake. Kuja swatted at him weakly out of impulse before getting up. Poor Kuja was an absolute mess and he lowered his head so that his silver hair draped over his shoulders in a futile attempt to cover himself up somewhat. 

"First things first," Sephiroth began, "There's a path not far from here that should take us to a village hopefully. We should start out as soon as possible and plan on getting Kuja some new clothes as well as some necessary provisions."

"What about Ansem?" Riku asked hesitantly.

"I haven't seen any sign of him, but we should still hurry. The sooner we find the door of light and your friend Sora, the better chance we have of defeating him." Sephiroth looked over at Kuja and scanned the lithe mage.

"You look terrible." It wasn't meant to be an insult, Kuja wasn't used to physical fighting like Riku and Sephiroth were. His body had taken the beating rather hard, his silver hair was matted with tangles and blood, his porcelain skin was marred by bruises and cuts, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and finally his ruined outfit made him the picture of pitiful.

"And you look like shit!" snapped Kuja, but with little true anger in his tone.

"Let's hurry." urged Riku, he knew Ansem was hunting him and that his time was running short.

Sephiroth nodded and without any warning, he grabbed Kuja and flung him over his broad shoulder. Riku tried to suppress a laugh at Kuja's indignation by biting hastily into his mystery fruit breakfast. 

"Sephiroth! Release me you savage!"

"Shut up Kuja! You're not fit to walk, you'd slow us down!"

"Slow you down? Of all the nerve! Unhand me at once! How dare you humiliate me like this!"

"It's either I carry you or we leave you Kuja. You're low on mana among other things, how do you think you'll fare against the first possible threat that comes along?"

"I hate you!"

Sephiroth reached up and gave Kuja a light slap on the ass out of annoyance.

"Ow! You damned oaf! You dare defy me!"

"Shut up Kuja!"

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Then Shut up!"

"I won't, Ow!"

"That's it, I'm selling you to the first brothel we pass by."

"You wouldn't!"

"Then be quiet!"

Riku chuckled softly at Sephiroth and Kuja's banter, it was always amusing to watch them argue. The trio soon found the previously mentioned path with little effort and began heading north. The forest was full of strange surreal vegetation and odd sounds. Vines curled about to form intricate patterns on the path and on the surrounding trees. The thick canopy provided plenty of shade and a soft breeze made the long hike much more bearable. Kuja had passed out asleep at some point and was thankfully oblivious to the consistent jostling of Sephiroth's stride. Riku took the time to notice the beautiful scenery; the path was leading them towards a series of overlapping waterfalls spilling into a sparkling creek. The sight was breathtaking but at the same time, it also became unbearable. Riku tried not to think about it but he really had to go. 

"Hey, Seph."

"Hmm?"

"Um, I sorta got to go, can you wait a sec?"

"Sure but don't go far."

"I'll be right back."

Riku took off near one of the waterfalls and began to relieve himself among a patch of trees. As he zipped up and began to leave, something caught his ear. He turned his head, it had sounded human but it was hard to tell due to the waterfall. Riku wandered curiously near the waterfall, there appeared to be a walkway built behind the waterfall leading to a small cave. As Riku got closer, he made out what were several voices and one sounded terrified and angry. Riku crept up closer to the cave's entrance and cautiously peered in. Three tall figures surrounded a smaller figure that had been tied up and beaten. Riku tried to make out what was being said among them.

"Thought you could get away didn't you?"

"Stupid half-breed! It's all your fault!"

"The gods will be appeased!"

"What's the matter? Got nothing else to say for yourself?"

"I think he's still getting over that last kick."

"We're taking you back to the village, but first we're gonna have some more of our fun with you."

Riku hated seeing such bullying, even though he didn't know the whole story. In any case, this had to be wrong. Riku walked over to stand in the cave's entrance and at once the other four occupants turned their attention towards him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your concern."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Three on one is bad enough, but to have the one bound it truly tasteless!"

"You want to get hurt?"

"Actually, I just want to vent out a lot of stress, and your sorry asses look to be fair game!"

The three aggressors ran at Riku with daggers in hand as Riku conjured up his keyblade. The three appeared to be elves of some sort and were much faster than Riku had anticipated. However, Riku had more experience than all three of them put together and it showed. Each of their blows were parried against with superior accuracy. The bound figure struggled against his bonds during the distraction and soon managed to wiggle free. However one of his assailants noticed and left Riku in order to lunge for him instead. The smaller elf fell and fought desperately against the larger elf on top of him. 

"Oh, no you don't! You belong to us now!"

"Don't touch me! I'll kill you all!"

"You've killed enough of us already! It's your turn now!"

"You stupid fools!"

"Silence you cursed demon!"

Riku glanced over at the struggling nearby, the smaller elf was in trouble. Riku glared at his two opponents and a fierce fire of emerald danced in his eyes despite the darkness. It was as if the darkness made everything clearer and his opponents hesitated at the sight of Riku's eerie eyes. That hesitation was all Riku needed to turn his parry to a surprise counter. He nailed one opponent with the flat of his keyblade against the base of their skull, and he sent the second one flying with a well-placed kick. The kick sent the opponent crashing into the third one, and the resulting crash left them both unconscious atop their former victim. 

Riku walked slowly toward the smaller elf, keyblade still ready in case the elf decided to be less than grateful. Riku looked down on him as he struggled to get out from under the two lifeless heaps that were on top of him. He was definitely not what Riku had expected; he had elfin features, long cerulean blue hair, a strange pattern of veins visible on his forehead, and an outfit, although tattered, that was far too elaborate to be the property of a commoner. However, the most startling feature was his eyes, they were a deep violet blue that seethed with malice and fear to the point Riku took an unconscious step back. 

"So, are you alright?" Riku asked, trying to break the ice. The young man finally got up and stood a few inches taller than Riku. He seemed to be around the ages of nineteen to twenty one; it was hard to tell with his features. 

"What's your name?" persisted Riku.

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Because It would be easier than saying 'hey you' or 'elf boy'."

"My name is Seymour."

"Mine's Riku, so Seymour, looks like you pissed off a rather unsavory crowd."

"What was your first guess?"

Seymour's tone dripped with cynicism and he limped slowly towards the cave's opening; all the time his eyes locked into Riku's. Riku made a step towards him and dismissed his keyblade. 

"Stay back!" 

"Wait a minute, I just saved you."

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Why you!" Riku was in no mood to play the game of misunderstanding and he began walking towards Seymour. Seymour's eyes suddenly flashed with panic and he tried to run away; but as he turned to bolt, he crashed into something very big and very strong. Riku looked up to see Sephiroth along with Kuja in tow standing just outside the cave's entrance. Seymour found himself sprawled out on the ground rather obscenely and tried desperately to collect himself and get away but ended up backing into Riku. 

"You gonna calm down or what?" Riku was thoroughly annoyed with this Seymour character.

"You sure took a long time Riku." 

"Sorry about that Sephiroth, I was distracted." 

"Obviously, so what exactly happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, I found three guys beating up on the ingrate before you and decided to even the odds."

"Well, we need to be going now, it's getting late and if it's possible I'd like to get to a town before dark. I think Kuja is hurt worse than we originally thought; he needs medical attention and another night in the cold isn't going to help him. Also, we'll need provisions among other things."

Riku nodded in agreement and touched his chest with one hand, the pain he had felt that night was Ansem's; he was sure of it, but what did it mean?

"Hey you!"

Seymour looked up at the tall general startled and slowly rose to his feet.

"Do you know the way to your village?"

Seymour paled considerably at the mention of his homeland and shook his head no.

"Don't lie to me! Now take us there, it's important."

"No!"

"What?"

"I'm not going back there! Ever!"

"Whatever, can you at least point us in the right direction?"

"I suppose."

Riku reached up and placed his hand gently on Seymour's shoulder and the blue haired elf shuddered at the touch.

"What happened to you and why?" asked Riku.

"None of your business." muttered Seymour.

"I saved your life, the least you can do is tell me what was going on."

"Very well, but only if you promise to let me go."

"Sure."

"Right, It all started when my father, the chief of our tribe went against tradition and married a human woman. At first, our people were just annoyed, but then my father began to try and change our people's religion to the one practiced by my mother. Our tribe grew angry and decided that it was blasphemy. Since he was the ruler of our people, the blame was thrown onto my mother and she was murdered for her so called crimes. I probably would have been killed along with her, but I was the only heir and none of our females would want him since he had been with a human. But recently, our world has started to die. A great darkness looms just off the horizon and everyday it comes closer. The tribe has decided that the gods are punishing us; and that my father and I are to blame. Yesterday, a mob broke into my father's house and murdered him in the village square; I was smuggled out of the village by one of my father's few supporters and later caught by the three you see there. You know the rest, but my people are no doubt still after me and I have no desire to be a sacrifice to their gods."

"It seems this world is doomed to be devoured by darkness as well," remarked Sephiroth.

"If only I had Sora's keyblade, then maybe I could fix it."

"We need to hurry and get what we came for before it's too late, who knows what the next world we visit may have."

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Seymour spoke quizzically.

"Your world is about to be destroyed and we can not stop it; since you're here I'll offer you to stay with us an leave when the time comes. Otherwise you resign yourself to either die or become lost to some other world by chance."

"I can't say I'm fond of either choice."

"I have an idea," interrupted Riku, "How bout you wait here for us. This cave is well hidden, we'll go to your village and get what we need and then come back for you."

"I suppose, but why do you want to help me?"

"Do you want to ask stupid cliché questions or do you want to live?"

"Fine, I'll wait here. The village is only about two miles north of her, just keep following the road over there." Riku gave Seymour's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him before following Sephiroth and Kuja out. 

It was starting to get dark as Riku and his companions made it to the village known as Guadosalom. Sephiroth went with Kuja to find some sort of medical help while Riku went to secure a room for the night. The Guado tribe were somewhat wary of the human outsiders but decided that they had more urgent problems at hand. The village doctor, however seemed to be the only sensible soul in the village. The doctor indicated to Sephiroth to lay Kuja down on the bed so that he could get a better look at the young mage. 

"How did this happen?" asked the doctor.

"A fight in a bar," responded Sephiroth, unwilling to release any more information than what was absolutely necessary.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, I won't harm your friend but you did chose a rather bad time to visit this village."

Sephiroth cocked his eyebrow questioningly at the doctor. 

"This tribe is a tribe of fools! Something bad starts coming, and rather than try and come up with any rational means of addressing the issue; these fools start sacrificing to their blind and deaf gods, all the while stirring up more panic and less reason."

"We are sorry, we had no choice but to come here."

"I understand, but I'll warn you that the Guado don't take kindly to outsiders, especially not to humans. I'm a doctor, and a good one at that; I'd be a fool to deny my skills to anyone in need. You should probably try and find some clothing for this young one while I patch him up. He'll be in good hands, don't you worry."

Sephiroth smiled warmly at the doctor, he honestly felt a sharp pain at the fact that this decent man was probably going to die and that he knew it too. 

With Sephiroth gone, Kuja began to stir slightly. Callused but gentle hands kneaded and prodded at his chest and abdomen. Kuja hissed as his bruises retaliated but a soothing voice reassured him that he would be all right. The doctor was relieved to find no broken bones and no signs of internal injury, just some bad bruises, minor cuts, and few bruised ribs. He prepared a salve and began brewing an elixir. By the time Sephiroth returned with Kuja's new outfit, the doctor was tilting Kuja's chin up so that he could drink the elixir. 

"Apply this salve to his bruises when you get him settled for the evening. The potion will need some time to take its full effect, and judging by the boy's appearance I doubt he'll want any scars."

"Thank you very much, how much do we owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Our world is on the brink of destruction, what's munny gonna do for me now?"

"Then do know that we are very grateful."

"I hope you guys find what you're looking for."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling I have, anyway good luck."

"Thanks again."

Meanwhile Riku was lounging about in the inn's only vacant room, or so they claimed. It didn't really matter, by tomorrow they'd all be gone. Sephiroth returned with Kuja and laid him out on the couch to apply the salve. Kuja was feeling better since the elixir was starting to work. However as soon as Sephiroth began to apply the salve on a particularly nasty looking bruise, Kuja started to retaliate.

"Damn it! Sephiroth are you mad?"

"Shut up Kuja, doctor's orders so be still!"

"Ow! That stuff burns now knock it off!"

"No."

"Ow! Not there, not there! Bastard!"

"Hey Riku, be useful and help hold this fool down so I can finish this quicker."

"Not you too! Let go! Hey! I will not be oppressed in this manner!"

"Damn Kuja! You are a hassle!"

Kuja's tail shot out angrily and wrapped around Sephiroth's wrist in a painful grip.

"Kuja, I'll only warn you once, get your furry extra appendage off me, or I'm hacking it off!" The tail released Sephiroth instantly and Sephiroth continued to doctor his peacock of a companion. 

"There you go, all better." 

"Shove it Sephiroth… what about my clothes?"

"Hold your horses, your highness and pull that tail of yours out of you ass long enough to listen to me for once."

"How dare you address me like that!"

"Take these and shut up."

Sephiroth dropped Kuja's new outfit on top of him and went to grab something nice and fermented out of his bag.

"You call these clothes?" Kuja inquired sarcastically.

"That or your birthday suit! At least you won't look like an abused prostitute."

"Stupid Jerk," muttered Kuja as he casually began to strip off his battered rags and slip on the new outfit, which consisted of pants and a tunic. 

"Ridiculous…" muttered Kuja once again, "We'll just see about this, after a few modifications, and we'll see who has fashion sense."

Riku found himself feeling antsy; he needed a walk to take his mind off of things. 

Riku wandered about till at last he reached the village square, there was a lot of racket and excitement. Something was definitely happening. Riku managed to make his way through the crowd to see what was up. Much to his horror, the young guado from before with the blue hair lay helplessly at the mercy of the angry mob. The crowd cheered at the return of their unwilling martyr and there standing ominously over Seymour stood a dark figure holding a chain leash that was attached to Seymour's throat. Seymour was holding himself while shaking, his clothes were an even worse mess than before, and Riku could make out stains of blood as well as new, more recent bruises on the guado's body. Riku looked back at Seymour's captor; he wore a hood to hide his face but as the figure slowly turned to face him an unmistakable amber glint where the eyes would be caused Riku's blood to turn cold. 

"Ansem's here! He found me again! But how? And what did he do to Seymour? Please, not what I think he did! Oh, please no! I've got to save Seymour and we all have to get out of here! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: My sick attempt at suspense. What happened to Seymour, will the village succeed in sacrificing him, what will Riku do, and what horrifying 'modifications' will Kuja make on his new outfit? All that and more will be in part 2. I hope you enjoy, and don't hesitate to email me your suggestions. ^_^ I do apologize for the delay, but I have at last found a beta-reader to prod me along. 


	5. Offensive Child Part 2

**Tortured By Light**

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: The usual…

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious by now what is and is not mine…

Author's Note: Thought I was dead didn't you? I'm not dead, just had a bit of Writer's Block. Anyway this is a fairly angsty, violent chapter, so read at your own risk.

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

WARNING: I ignore flames; so if you have any, I suggest you save your energy because I don't give a shit.

Chapter 5: Offensive Child Part 2

            Seymour curled up in the back corner of the cave; it was now that he was able to consider the recent events. The death of his father was a fresh wound carved painfully into the beating meat within his chest. Tears slid gently down his cheeks and he desperately tried to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep was not to come, but rather a dark cloaked stranger who suddenly appeared standing at the cave's entrance. Seymour hadn't noticed this person immediately and at first he wasn't sure if what he saw wasn't a ghost. 

            "You there, I'm looking for a silver haired boy about the age of sixteen. I know he's been by here, where did he go?" 

            "Who are you? You're not a guado!" 

            "I'm in a hurry, Riku passed by here not too long ago. I'm looking for him and will not suffer any insubordination from the likes of you!"

            "Wait a sec! What makes you think I've ever even seen this Riku person anyway?"

            Without warning Seymour found himself standing in the shadow of what looked like an amber eyed version of Riku but with an air of malice that caused him to take an instinctive step back. 

            "Let's get something straight, My name is Ansem and Riku belongs to me, I can smell him on you so that means you can either tell me what you know or else I will force it out of you. Am I clear?"

            Seymour couldn't control the rage as it surged through his veins. He couldn't save either of his parents but he could at least save Riku who despite being someone he had only just met was probably the only person who at this point didn't want him dead. In addition, he owed Riku for saving him from an earlier encounter with some angry guado from his village. Ansem watched the young guado's eyes flare from a soft lavender to a burning amethyst. Seymour looked up and glared at Ansem coldly and spoke in an even tone.

            "I'm sorry to break this to you Ansem, but if you thought I was the sort to be easily intimidated and crumble at your feet, you were sorely mistaken. I may be a wanted man but I'm not so low as to knowingly betray an ally. I have no doubt you'll probably kill me but I will die as a noble not some whimpering coward!" 

            Ansem starred into Seymour's threatening eyes and gave a cynical laugh at the youth's defiant act. 

            "You're an even bigger fool than I originally thought. Very well then have it your way." With that said Ansem back handed Seymour savagely across his right cheek and sent his reeling onto the ground. Before Seymour could react, Ansem reached and took a vicious fistful of Seymour's cerulean locks and swung him back. Seymour cried out in rage as his hair was pulled and he landed into the side of the cave wall. 

            "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name. I like to know the names of people I destroy." taunted Ansem.

            "Go to Hell!"

            "Wrong answer!"

Seymour screamed as swift hands tore his robes, leaving the upper half of his body exposed. Ansem laughed darkly as he summoned what appeared to be a whip made from the shadows. Seymour didn't get a chance to react before the whip was cast upon him and it snared a red stripe across his abdomen. Seymour tried not to cry out as the whip was brought down upon him again and again. Grating his teeth and seething his pain into rage, Seymour refused to surrender to Ansem. Ansem felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Seymour's glistening blood as it began to decorate the cave's interior like savage graffiti. The blood lust sent a fire of twisted desire straight to Ansem's lower regions and the sight of Seymour helplessly splayed across the stone ground drove the mad man over the edge. Ansem abandoned his whip and threw himself upon his blue haired victim. Seymour heard Ansem snarl like demon just before he felt a heavy weight plow him hard onto the ground. Seymour looked over his wounded shoulder just as Ansem's teeth clamped down on an already open wound. Seymour cried out in shock and horror as he was bitten and then flipped as Ansem went from his shoulder to plunder his screaming mouth. Ansem moved like a wild animal as he brutally attacked Seymour. Seymour could taste his own blood from Ansem's violent invasion of his mouth and he struggled desperately to throw the crazed man off of him. Ansem began attacking Seymour's neck and the scent of Riku, that he had detected earlier, albeit feint spurred his arousal further and he began ripping and tearing at what was left of Seymour's robes. Seymour couldn't comprehend what was happening to him, but he managed to plant an arm and leg steadily on the ground and then used the other half of his body to turn and roll over, forcing Ansem beneath him. Ansem didn't seem to notice or care as he adjusted his grip to clamp firmly onto Seymour's hips. Seymour tried to wrench himself free as a hand swung up and grabbed him by the throat causing him to lean over onto Ansem. Ansem claimed his mouth again while he used his other hand to come up between Seymour's thighs. Seymour snapped his head away and screamed as two digits were cruelly rammed up into him. 

"Stop! Let me go! Don't touch me!" Ansem's only response to Seymour's outcry was a lustful grunt as he reached down to undo his own pants.

"Name!" demanded Ansem as he brought his hand back to squeeze Seymour's rear. 

In a frantic haze of panic Seymour immediately cried out his own name in hopes that it would stop the assault but Ansem merely laughed as he tightened his grip on Seymour. Seymour then spit into Ansem's eyes causing him to remove his hand from Seymour's throat to rub his face and snarl with fury. At that very instant, Seymour twisted himself free from Ansem's other hand and stumbled to the side of his assailant. Ansem reached for him angrily but Seymour was quick and managed to dodge Ansem's reach and sprint out of the cave. Ansem darted after him furiously but also partially amused, after all it wasn't every day that his prey was willing to present a challenge. Seymour couldn't see where he was going, it was dark and the branches of vegetation reached out to claw at him from what seemed to be every angle. Ansem however had perfect night vision, after all the darkness was his to command. Not far up ahead, Ansem could see his struggling victim frantically running toward a slightly hidden path. 

"Foolish creature, so easily ensnared." Ansem spoke to himself as he neatened himself up a bit before chasing after the frightened guado youth. However, he managed to follow from a distance that was enough for Seymour to sense him but still just out of reach. Seymour couldn't understand why Ansem hadn't caught up to him yet but it no longer mattered as he blindly ran up a path that at one time led to safety. 

As Seymour's pace began to lessen from exhaustion he suddenly collapsed upon a horrid realization. He had instinctively run towards his old home in Guadosalom, the place where he was to be sacrificed, and he had just led that maniacal bastard to where Riku was. Seymour turned slowly to see Ansem casually strolling his way. His face paled in horror at the sight of Ansem's crazed grin. 

"Bravo Seymour, my dear sweet Seymour. You acted exactly how I anticipated you would. Not only were you entertaining but you have also proven yourself to be quite the guide."

"No…" Seymour said the word more to himself than to Ansem as he starred blankly. He was too exhausted to run any more let alone fight Ansem and he couldn't help but feel totally useless by the fact that he had damned the very person he wanted to help. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he run here? Why? 

He inwardly knew why, various scenes from past memories where he as a child would run home with tears in his eyes to be embraced by his father after being harassed by the other guado children played in his mind. Here he was again, tears in his eyes, but no embrace would meet him, his father was dead and he sat helpless between a village that hated him and a madman. Maybe the gods really did hate him after all. 

Ansem now stood directly behind him and was fidgeting with something that clanged like metal. However, Seymour couldn't hear it, nor did he feel it when the heavy ring of iron was clasped around his neck. All he felt was the desperate chill that came with the sense of utter helplessness and loneliness. Ansem gave the iron collar a tug with a chained leash and began heading into the village. At first Seymour made no move and was dragged onto the ground, but some last shred of noble pride managed to pull him to his feet. He would not be dragged to his death, he inwardly decided, he would walk to it, at least in death he would find his father's embrace. 

As Ansem paraded his captive into the town, Seymour was met by people screaming profanities at him, they called him the son of a whore, a spawn of evil, as well as many other creative titles. Men kicked dirt in his face and spat at his feet while women pulled at his hair and clawed at his bare skin. At last they reached the square and Seymour was kicked to his knees and surrounded by the angry mob of his village. In his state of defeat he didn't notice the stricken look of Riku who watched from the crowd, torn between running out to save Seymour and hiding from Ansem who stood not three feet from the tortured guado. 

Riku felt his blood burn with anger over what Ansem had done, the fact that it was most likely done in order to find him was salt to the wound. Not being one to sit back quietly while a friend was in need, Riku started to take a step forward but was firmly held in place by a warning grip on his wrist. 

"Don't be foolish Riku, it's an obvious trap." said Sephiroth in a steady tone barely above a whisper. 

"I know but look what Ansem's done! Seymour's going to get killed; we can't leave him like that!" 

"Now's not the time."

"So when is? After they've had him crucified?"

"Stop it Riku! You can't always act on your emotions, if I'm not mistaken, that's what got you into this mess to begin with."

Sephiroth's words stung like fluorescent acid and Riku glared at Sephiroth defiantly.

"Remember Riku, Kuja's still recuperating; if we fight Ansem now we will all die as well as this village."

"They're dead already or haven't you forgotten!" hissed Riku, "Except we promised to come back for Seymour. I will not break a promise." 

Seeing that there was to be no reasoning with Riku, Sephiroth gave a tired sigh and with the hilt of his Masamune knocked Riku unconscious and carried his body discreetly away from the crowd and to where Kuja was being kept.

As Sephiroth entered the room, he placed Riku gently onto the couch and watched the mob from the window. He didn't want to abandon Seymour either but now was not the time to walk right into Ansem's hands and ruin their mission. Sephiroth gazed out the window and tried to come up with a way to save Seymour and somehow avoid Ansem if possible.

"Oh Seph-y-roth!" came the much recovered imp mage's voice.

"Call me that again and I will shave you bald while you sleep Kuja!"

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Hmph, you're right, it would be pretty hard to sell a bald prostitute."

"You're sick Sephiroth, real sick. But aside from that, I came to ask for your opinion on my new outfit."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes in mild annoyance and slowly tilted his head to face Kuja. Kuja had cut off half of the tunic to reveal most of his abdomen, his sleeves were flared and his pants, that's right pants, hung so low they barely covered his manhood, and a tail hole had been added for convenience. Lastly the discarded half of his top had been made into a low riding partial waist skirt that draped over one leg.

"What do you think?"

"I think you have too much free time on your hands and those are the girliest hips I have ever seen, I swear Kuja I wouldn't be surprised if you could bear children with those hips."

"Good, that's the response I was looking for!" 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes once again and turned his attention back to the mob outside.

"By the way what happened to Riku?"

"He's sleeping."

"Ah hah… Sephiroth did you knock him out?"

"Yep."

"I knew it! I knew it all along! You really are a sick pervert who likes to have your way with unsuspecting boys!"

"Kuja! Knock it off and be serious. Look, Ansem managed to track us here, he's got that poor kid Seymour out there to feed to the wolves and I can't hear myself think to come up with a solution for all of your racket. Now then… Kuja shut up and let me think."

"Ansem! He's here! Why that bastard! I'm gonna go and kick his ass for what he did to me! He ruined my beautiful clothes; almost caused permanent scarring to my face….argh…I'll kill him!" Kuja pivoted on one heel and went for the door but Sephiroth simply angled the sheath of his long sword out enough to trip the ridiculous mage without ever removing his gaze from the events outside.

"Sephiroth you ass!" yelled Kuja.

"Not now Kuja, you're acting like Riku, do you want me to give the backside of your grey matter a good whack?"

Kuja shook his head and pouted, he knew Sephiroth was right but he hated hiding and he really hated facial wounds…

As Kuja rather ungracefully got off of the floor and onto his feet, Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at Kuja suspiciously…

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but are you wearing underwear with that get up of yours?"

"Why Sephiroth, I didn't realize I was your type." teased Kuja in a mock girly voice, "and to answer your inquiry regarding my undergarments; none of your business."

Meanwhile, Ansem scanned the crowd, searching for Riku but there was no sign of him, just his scent. However, in a crowded village such as this and with so many alien scents it was difficult for Ansem to get a good enough lock on of Riku. As for Seymour, he was hauled off by some village elders where he would be ritually washed and cleansed only to be murdered in the name of extinct gods the next morning. 

Riku slowly started to regain consciousness, his head was sore from where Sephiroth had hit him but otherwise he was ok. 

"Oh hey, Riku's waking up." 

Riku's eyes adjusted slowly to the scantily clad form in front of him. 

"Kuja? Why the hell are you dressed like that? Are you that desperate for money?"

"Well, if you're feeling well enough to make rude remarks like that I suppose you'll live."

"Where's Sephiroth?"

"He went out a while ago, said he had to borrow something."

"Seymour?"

"Taken away for now but he won't be killed until the morning, we have about five hours to come up with a plan."

"Hey you two, get in here."

"Where's my 'please'?"

"Kuja please get in here so I can kick your ass!"

Riku and Kuja went to meet Sephiroth by the door; he had an odd bundle wrapped in his arms. 

"What's this Sephiroth?" asked Riku.

"Tomorrow morning, Riku you are going to use that keyblade of yours to unlock a world so we can escape, I'll cause a diversion, and Kuja is going to rescue Seymour."

"How?" asked Kuja as he eyed the bundle suspiciously.

"These are the robes of the holy executioner, I've already taken care of the real one, you will go in his place and when I give the signal, you grab Seymour and make for the exit that Riku will provide."

"What about Ansem?" asked Riku. 

"We'll have to act quickly but I think I can stall him with my diversion."

"So what's this diversion exactly?" asked Kuja.

"Something I've had up my sleeve for quite some time. I hadn't expected to ever need to use it again but right now it seems to be the only option."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It'll be a surprise, no put these robes on."

"Egaads, you are joking Sephiroth, There's no way I'm wearing this, look it's mauve, one of the most hideous colors ever invented! And just look at this cowl! It'll hide my face… my face… my gorgeous face! And eew, it smells like body odor! It hasn't been washed, that's just not sanitary!"

"Kuja! Now! There's a brothel just up the road that would love to have you…"

"This is a violation of my rights!"

"The robes Kuja or you really will get violated."

"Tch! Fine! _Overbearing bastard pain in my ass …"_

"Kuja were you saying something?"

"Oh nothing…but so help me Sephiroth, if I get bugs _anywhere _because of this robe, you're gonna pay for it!"

"Too bad that outfit didn't come with a muzzle. Anyway, do you think it's possible to unlock a world from here Riku?" 

"It should be; I'm just worried about Seymour."

"Don't worry, just concentrate on that gate, once we get to a safer location we'll be able to care for Seymour and will work from there. Also, I want you to wear these."

"Huh?"

"You'll stand out in a crowd; the cloak will cover your face some, and as for the perfume, just trust me on that one. I have a feeling Ansem can detect your scent so this should act as a mask for a short period of time. Kuja will be in disguise and I will be hidden until the time is right."

"This stuff stinks, Sephiroth."

"You know you're starting to sound like Kuja. Both of you get ready as fast as you can. Kuja, as soon as you're dressed I'll take you to where you need to be for the execution. Riku, don't do anything until I give the signal and keep yourself hidden. Whatever you do, do not attempt a direct assault on Ansem. Clear?"

Riku and Kuja nodded in agreement, by the morning, they would rescue Seymour and escape this doomed world.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed it. As a side note… In case there's anyone out there who doesn't already know, there's going to be a Final Fantasy VII movie called Advent Children! I'm so happy, the first time I saw the upgraded form of Cloud and Sephiroth I thought I faint! ^_^ 


	6. Sacrifices

**Tortured By Light**

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: The usual…

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious by now what is and is not mine…

Author's Note: Thought I was dead didn't you? I'm not dead, just had a bit of Writer's Block. Anyway this is a fairly angsty, violent chapter, so read at your own risk.

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

WARNING: I ignore flames; so if you have any, I suggest you save your energy because I don't give a shit.

Chapter 6: Sacrifices 

            Seymour felt his heart break as he was taken to the temple springs to be cleansed. Armed guards stood watch all around the perimeter while he was manhandled by three priests. They tore off what was left of his robes and scrubbed viciously at his abused skin with rough rags. Seymour couldn't help but jerk and twist in their grips as he desperately tried to escape the pain. One of his 'cleansers' seemed to take an added pleasure by constantly tugging at his hair. Once they had finished, Seymour was dressed in ebony robes that were simple but less than modest since they made no attempt to hide his chest. Seymour figured it was so the executioner wouldn't have to rip the fabric when he gutted him. However, Seymour would soon find out another reason for the open chest robes. 

            Since the guado had gone back to their original superstitious religion, they decided to take special measures to ensure that Seymour's death would appease their gods. Hence, Seymour was taken deep into the temple and tied down to an altar while a priest prepared various threatening tools. Seymour squirmed frantically as the priest brought such a tool close to his exposed chest. 

            For the next few hours before dawn, several guado priests and guards stood in the temple watching with morbid satisfaction as the head priest continued to carve delicate ritualistic symbols upon each of Seymour's breasts. Seymour's screams echoed in the temple chamber until he exhausted himself to the point he passed out. 

            Ansem wandered the surreal paths of Guadosalom until dawn, he could sense Riku but it was hindered by the onslaught of alien scents that were present. There was no doubt in his mind that Riku knew he was near because he could faintly make out the slight tinge of anticipation that was subtly mimicked in his heart. It was as if his heart was alerting him to Riku's emotions, however, it also meant that Riku no doubt was to some extent aware of his.

            As the sun rose on Guadosalom, the thickening darkness could be seen disturbingly closer and the wind carried an overall sense of dread and sorrow as if the souls of the dead were crying from their earthen graves. Seymour was led out in an orderly procession to a nearby hilltop where a rather short guado dressed in mauve robes that draped over his face waited patiently with a sacrificial dagger in his right hand. The villagers watched silently from a distance but their glares bore down upon Seymour far more than any spoken insult ever could. Ansem, the man with Riku's face who had captured him was busy scanning the area in search for Riku. However, Ansem would not be able to smell Riku this time, since a few yards away from all the action, hidden behind a hut; Riku was ready with his keyblade and quite miserably saturated with perfume strong enough to mask a skunk. Sephiroth meanwhile watched the events from a high spot that gave him a good view of everyone. 

            Seymour was forced to kneel before the executioner, who made no move nor did he speak. The head priest began his monologue and Sephiroth pulled a strange vial from a hidden pocket in his coat. The vial's label was hard to read except for one name, "Jenova". As the head priest's speech neared its end, Sephiroth gave the vial a gentle squeeze close to his heart and turned to aim it at Ansem who had made no move to hide himself in the crowd.

            "Well, here goes nothing… I need your help mother." Sephiroth flung the vial towards Ansem and managed strike the ground next to Ansem's feet.  The sudden shattered object startled Ansem momentarily and he watched calmly as the glowing puddle at his feet grew and manifested into a large bundle of mutated biological mass. 

            "Impressive." Whispered Ansem with a twisted grin as his eyes instantly locked onto those of Sephiroth's. The villagers however panicked and ran to escape the huge abomination. Seymour watched the spectacle in shock until a soft hand reached out from the mauve robes to grab his wrist and lead him away from the diversion caused by Sephiroth. Riku had already created a portal but the gate was draining his energy at a frighteningly quick rate. Riku' knees buckled and he fell but he didn't stop focusing his energy. Riku struggled to hold the gate open so that the others could make it. Kuja and Seymour were quick to meet him and they quickly went to his side in an attempt to somehow help him. 

            "Don't worry about me just go! I'll hold it open for Sephiroth but you two need to head out now."

            "I can help!" pleaded Seymour. Kuja glanced at Seymour doubtfully but Seymour brushed off the silent cynicism and gently placed his hands on Riku's shoulders. Suddenly, Seymour's body began to give off a warm blue light and Riku could feel himself strengthen under Seymour's touch. 

            "I was trained to become a priest myself, let me help; it's the least I can do." replied Seymour to Riku and Kuja's curious expressions. 

            "Thanks Seymour," spoke Riku, "Kuja, go ahead and leap through the gate, we'll join you momentarily. 

            Kuja gave Riku a hesitant look but seeing no alternative action to take, he did as he was told and disappeared through Riku's gate. 

            While the biomass known as Jenova wreaked havoc upon the guado, Ansem was far more interested in the one who summoned it. Sephiroth watched Ansem carefully and then darted along the rooftop to where Riku would be waiting. However, he hadn't been expecting Ansem to suddenly appear in front of him either. It had never occurred to Sephiroth that anyone besides himself could ever be able to move that fast. 

            "Going somewhere?" taunted Ansem.

            "Ansem!"

            "And you are?"

            "Sephiroth."

            "Ah yes, I remember now. I believe I heard about you fighting in the arena at one time. You were looking for someone yes?" 

            "That's none of your concern." 

            "Oh but it is, I make it my concern." Ansem's amber eyes locked on Sephiroth's emerald eyes and he proceeded to step closer to the one winged angel. "You see Sephiroth, I know exactly who it is you seek, and what's more I know where he is." 

            "You dare to presume to bribe me?"

            "Call it what you will Sephiroth… Like it or not, you will never be able to find him on your own. Go from world to world for as long as you want, you'll never find him; the universe is far too vast. Give me what I want and I'll give you Cloud!"

            The name spoken from Ansem's lips caused a sorrowful shiver to run up Sephiroth's spine. Ansem watched the turmoil in Sephiroth's eyes with delight as he leaned in to take advantage of the shook up warrior and plant a firm kiss upon Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth jerked away from the sudden contact and glared menacingly at Ansem who smiled mockingly at him. 

            "So what will it be Sephiroth? You can either continue this tiresome game with those fools below or you can sacrifice your queen for the greater good of your king? Check?"

            "Forget it! You spit out lies as if it were venom! Cloud would never approve of something so evil!"

            "And here I thought you to be the realistic one. Cloud isn't without faults himself. Why even as we speak he is probably killing another innocent life in search for you."

            "What are you saying?"

            "You really didn't know?" Ansem began to laugh darkly at Sephiroth, "Before you ever showed up at that arena, your beloved Cloud had been busy fulfilling a contract with Hades, the lord of the dead. He agreed to carry out missions that involved the murder of innocents so that he could be granted power in order to find you."

            "That's a lie that you will not taint my ears with twice." Sephiroth's tone was ice cold and deadly and he brought his sword up to barely touch Ansem's throat. 

            "I pity your ignorance Sephiroth, the truth is that everyone falls from grace sooner or later in order to get what they want. You yourself are guilty of that."

            "That was a long time ago and I do not plan on repeating past mistakes!"

            "A pity…"

            Sephiroth stood motionless and stared at Ansem until a wild tentacle from Jenova suddenly reached out to wrap around Ansem and carry him off. Ansem yelled out in angry surprise and Sephiroth gave a smirk as Ansem was whisked off.

            "Thanks again mother."

            Sephiroth ran as fast as he could before Ansem would be able to free himself and joined up with Riku and Seymour. 

            "Where's Kuja?" 

            "Already through the portal, we need to hurry; I can't keep replenishing Riku's mana for much longer; it drains me as well."

            Sephiroth nodded and went into the gate where he was quickly joined by Seymour and Riku. 

            "What took you so long?" gasped Riku.

            "I got delayed; I do apologize. Are you two alright?"

            "As far as I can tell." answered Riku as he glanced to Seymour who was idly thumbing his new chest adornments.

            "By the way, where's Kuja?" asked Sephiroth as he looked around their new scenery. It appeared they were just outside of some sort of desert city. The walls that surrounded the city were tall and made out of an odd material, like sand but unnaturally solid. Huge purple plants of coiled thorns and thick vines were the primary vegetation along with very few twig-like trees. Otherwise the landscape was filled with odd obelisk formations and bright red flowers that seemed to be well suited for the sandy terrain. As for Kuja, there didn't seem to be any trace of him anywhere.

            "Do you think he went looking for a bathhouse in the city?" asked Riku.

            "I wouldn't be surprised, but still, his absence bothers me. We should probably get a room at the nearest inn and try to find him. After all, Kuja's not the sort that blends into a crowd anyway." said Sephiroth as he examined the ground once more until something caught his eye. 

            "What's that?" asked Seymour as Sephiroth reached down to pick something up from beneath a large purple thorn bush. 

            "Isn't that Kuja's disguise?" asked Riku. Sephiroth nodded stoically as his fist clenched the cloth in silent worry for the half-pint narcissist wizard. 

            "We should hurry." urged Seymour who was still rather shook up over the recent events that had just sent his life down an uncertain spiral. Sephiroth dropped the cloth and was followed by Riku and Seymour as they made their way to the city's main gates. 

            Once they arrived, no one checked them for any sort of clearance; they were admitted as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Within the city walls, people crowded the streets of a bustling bazaar that seemed equipped to sell anything from silverware and fine silks to exotic drugs and slaves. One such booth was receiving a rather noticeable crowd and Riku poked gently at Sephiroth so that he would stop and hopefully see what the fuss was all about. Sephiroth saw a beautiful woman being put on display for a hungry crowd of onlookers, to publicly degrade a human being in such a way was beyond intolerable for Sephiroth and he quickly looked the other way in search for an inn. Farther up the road a similar crowd of excited boisterous men could be seen trailing out a nearby tent. Their frantic yells were hard to differentiate but when one man suddenly said "silver" and "tail"; all three visitors stopped in their tracks. 

            "Riku, You and Seymour wait here for me; I'll go check it out."

            Riku and Seymour nodded in agreement and stood under an awning while Sephiroth made his way to the tent. Sephiroth's aura was more than enough to get the hasty men to move out of his way as he weaved into the tent to see what all the commotion was about. Upon seeing the situation, Sephiroth couldn't say that he was surprised but he was still outraged at what had been done to Kuja. 

            There in the middle of a tent full of loud and unruly men, Kuja had been thrown into the middle like a horse to be inspected by possible buyers. Kuja had an odd bracelet on, which Sephiroth had no doubt was suppressing Kuja's powers. To say Kuja was mad would have been an understatement, the mage was absolutely livid. From all sides, hands reached out to grab, touch, and inspect the silver mage with a tail. One particular man had managed to get a solid grip on Kuja and was inspecting his teeth while another began stroking his long silver hair. However, when one of the men became so bold as to grab Kuja's tail; the angry mage suddenly jerked away from his other prospective buyers and spun onto the man who had touched his tail. Without warning, Kuja leaped onto the man and bit him in the face. The crowd was furious at Kuja's lack of subordination and shouts began to arise that he be punished. Kuja was so angry that he almost didn't see the pair of eyes watching him from the crowd that seemed slightly illuminated. 

            "Sephiroth!" was all that got past Kuja's lips before a sudden blow to the hip and back from a leather belt sent Kuja sprawled onto the floor. Kuja fought to get free as a pair of men wearing identical robes hastily picked Kuja up and threw him into a small cage. Kuja shook the bars frantically, the cage was too small and he could barely stand within its confines. 

            "Release me at once! I demand you release me! Curse you all!" Kuja's threats went unheard as the crowd laughed and jeered at him. Remarks such as "He's certainly a feisty one", "Tough to train that one", "Such an exotic color", and "nothing like a healthy sex slave" made Sephiroth want to kill every man in sight and rescue Kuja. At last, a man with more jewels than any other present announced that the "new import preview" was finished and that he would be auctioned off the next day. Sephiroth desperately wanted Kuja freed but knew that to take action now would make getting supplies, escaping, and avoiding too much attention harder than they needed to be. Sephiroth knew that the slave traders would not risk devaluing their merchandise and therefore Kuja would be fine until the auction. Sephiroth decided that from there it would be a simple matter to rescue Kuja by buying him and that at least now he knew where the mage was. In the mean time, it would seem that Sephiroth, Riku, and Seymour would have to come up with some munny and in a city such as this there were no doubt a few extra heavy purses that needed to lose some weight. Sephiroth smirked at the thought, once this was all over, he didn't plan on ever letting the cocky mage hear the end of it. 

            Riku and Seymour waited patiently for Sephiroth to return, each wore a defiant stoic expression on their faces that warded off several passersby. As Sephiroth approached they waved for him eagerly to emphasize to their rather unruly onlookers that they were with someone formidable. 

            "Sephiroth, something is wrong with these people. They won't stop staring at us. Anyway, did you find Kuja?" asked Riku.

            "Yeah I found him… Scantily clad peacock got himself caught by slave traders and my guess is that it's not for his charming disposition nor his skills for manual labor that's getting him noticed." 

            "Oh my God! Sephiroth you left him!" stammered Riku.

            "Now's not the time to cause a ruckus. First we need a room, then supplies, after that we'll see if we can't steal enough money to buy Kuja and walk right out of here."

            "Are you sure that's going to work?" asked Seymour.

            "No, nothing's ever for certain, but I see no other alternative other than busting him out right now, causing an uproar, and leaving a trail for Ansem to follow. Besides, his highness could use a good dose of reality."

            "You're cold Sephiroth." said Riku in disbelief.

            "Duly Noted." replied Sephiroth.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Yay I updated fast this time! Now that Seymour's safe, what will become of Kuja? Will Sephiroth and the others be able to afford him or will he be sold off to Don Corneo? What if Riku's not as good at pick pocketing as he thinks he is? This and more in the next episode… (I know that sound cheesy but I couldn't resist. ^_^)


	7. A Body's Worth

**Tortured By Light**

Series: Kingdom Hearts 

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: The usual…

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious by now what is and is not mine…

Author's Note: Trying my best to update a bit more regularly since It would seem that I've finally managed to get over my writer's block.

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

WARNING: I ignore flames; so if you have any, I suggest you save your energy because I don't give a shit.

Chapter 7: A Body's Worth  

            Later on in the evening Sephiroth, Riku, and Seymour began to devise a strategy in order to steal enough money discretely so as to buy Kuja back. Each took a different route so as to save time, granted it wasn't the best plan they could have come up with but they were rather short on time. 

            Seymour's methods were rather bold; he let his exotic blue hair flow freely over his shoulders and down his back as he strode into a nearby casino. Despite his pride he managed to find the lap of a drunken fool with a winning streak. While the drunken man played winning hand after winning hand; all the while giving Seymour occasional gropes, he never did seem to notice as a few winning chips found their way up Seymour's elaborate sleeves. Seymour played his deceitful game until the fool eventually lost and then he simply found the lap of another lucky fool. While Seymour played to part of an expensive yet flirty male courtesan, inwardly his teeth grated with indignation. If it hadn't been for the fact that Kuja had recently helped save his life, he would have demanded reprimands out of Kuja's hide. 

            As for Sephiroth, he had little to no trouble at all; his artful stealth gave him a great advantage in the ways of pick pocketing and simple robbery. However, he did try to aim for pockets with enough wealth to spare; Sephiroth wasn't about to stoop so low as to steal from those who needed it to live. After a while though, Sephiroth began to get bored of simple five-finger-discounts and a new idea occurred to him. The streets were far livelier in the night than they were during the day, especially since the temperature had cooled considerably. Sephiroth walked silently past a clothing booth and casually swiped a simple dark scarf. After wrapping the scarf around his face, Sephiroth poised himself readily at the edge of a dark alley. As soon as a drunken noble came sauntering by, Sephiroth whisked him into the darkness and without so much as a struggle was a heavy purse closer to purchasing Kuja. Sephiroth kept to his ally mugging tactics and collected donation after generous donation towards the 'Free Kuja' fund while at the same time enjoying his self for the first time in quite a while.

            Riku found himself wandering up and down the bazaar looking for the occasional low dipping purse or pocket peaking wallet. He managed a few scores but none of them what he would consider a substantial amount. People pushed him as they walked by; the street was so crowded that even when Riku blundered his theft, it went unnoticed. Overall he had been doing alright until he got caught by a tall, well muscled man with dark hair and eyes. Riku had tried to run away and get lost in the crowd but found his wrist caught by the larger man's painful grip.

            "Thought you could get away with my munny did you?" The man had a deep husky voice and he lifted Riku off the ground so that he could glare at him at eye level. Riku swung his feet frantically and twisted in the man's grip. The man smirked and blew a puff of smirk from his cigar into Riku's face. Riku's lungs protested against the harsh smoke and his eyes watered slightly. 

            "Do you know what the penalty for theft is around here boy?" The man grinned at Riku wickedly and caused him to flinch.

            "Let me guess, I have to hear you talk until my ears bleed?" retorted Riku.

            "Heh, You've got quite the attitude, but not for long."

            "Spare me the threats. Let go of me now!" Riku was angry now, his arm hurt, the cigar smell was making him sick, and no one in the crowd seemed to notice nor care about what was going on.

            "You've got two choices kid; either I can give you over to the authorities who will cut off your hands, or you can earn the money you stole."

            "How about I just give you back your money and you let me go?" replied Riku sarcastically. 

            "How bout I kill you instead and save myself the aggravation?" 

            "Explain to me just exactly how I'm supposed to 'earn' the money… Need your carriage waxed?" Riku's tone dripped with sarcasm in spite of the asshole still holding him up by his wrist. The man didn't answer his last response; instead he dragged Riku away from the crowd into a dark alley. 

            "Should have known…" thought Riku to himself as he was dumped carelessly onto the ground. The large man leaned over to pick him up so that Riku would stand and then viciously slammed Riku against the wall so that he faced it. Riku felt his blood turn cold as rough hands reached for his pants and hastily pulled them down where they trapped his ankles. 

            "Knock it off! Get off me! You can't do this!" Riku's cries were cut off as a gag was quickly tied over his mouth. 

            "Actually, I can do anything I want to you since I caught you stealing; don't worry I'll pay you well and then you'll be free to go."

            Riku struggled as much as he could but the man pinned both of his wrists painfully against the rough wall with one hand while the other began to slowly caress Riku's rear through the fine material of his boxers. Riku's eyes watered and he tried desperately to escape as he soon felt the cold night air against his bare skin. 

            "Not again! This can't happen again! Why is this happening? It's not! I won't let it!" With a sudden burst of rage and renewed strength; Riku moved his feet to struggle out of his pants that were pooled at his ankles. With one foot free, he swung it up behind him where it made contact with the man's groin. The man's grip on Riku momentarily loosened and Riku used the opportunity to swing around and throw his fist into the man's face. Blood sprayed the alley walls from the man's now broken nose. The angry man countered and threw his own fist at Riku. Riku dodged and the punch merely glanced off his shoulder as he fell to the ground. Once on the ground Riku spun on his back and used the alley wall for momentum as he used both feet to push off and send him underneath the man's legs. Before the man could react and as soon as Riku was lying on the ground behind him, Riku thrust both of his feet out and kicked the backs of the man's knees thus sending the man to the ground. Riku was about to finish the man off by breaking his neck when a firm grip tightened on his shoulder. Riku spun around frantically and instinctively swung his fist only to have it caught before it could connect with anything. Riku's eyes focused and he suddenly relaxed upon realizing it was Sephiroth who had grabbed him. 

            "I was about to save you when I saw that man drag you into the alley, but I see my help wasn't needed as much as I originally thought. Good work Riku, I'm impressed."

            "Then why did you stop me from killing him?"

            "It's never a good thing to kill in anger, even when the person probably deserves it. Strong emotions have a significant effect on fighters, do not take them lightly. Remember that next time so that you don't repeat your past mistakes of letting emotions cloud your better judgment. Now then, you better put your pants back on so we can find Seymour."

            Riku nodded and quickly put his pants back on. As for his would-be assailant, the man staggered towards the exit only to be tripped by Sephiroth on his way out and fall face first into a pile of animal manure.

            Sephiroth and Riku walked back towards the inn where they were staying while keeping their eyes open for a certain blue haired half elf. Not far from where they originally headed out was a casino with a rather smug looking guado standing nearby against a street lamp. 

            "How did it go Seymour?" asked Sephiroth.

            "About 7 ass pinches, 15 ass slaps, 10 chest caresses, 5 hip squeezes, 29 different hands in my hair, 35 lewd offers all of which were denied, 2 stolen kisses which were just gross, and one bold grope at my unmentionables and believe me it was the last." replied Seymour nonchalantly. 

            "The money Seymour…" growled Sephiroth in slight annoyance; it was scary how much Seymour acted like Kuja; both were scantily clad mages with more arrogance than hair gel.

            "567 munny… you?"

            "I managed 3,689 in munny."

            "I got away with 82 munny." muttered Riku in slight embarrassment. 

            "That makes our total 4,338 munny." replied Sephiroth while the other two were still calculating in their heads.

            "Think that will be enough?" asked Riku.

            "Let's hope so." relied Sephiroth. 

            The next day, Sephiroth, Seymour, and Riku went to the tent where Kuja had been previewed and awaited the auction to start. A large crowd had come to bid and it caused the three comrades to worry. Several slaves went on the block before Kuja, Riku couldn't help but feel sorry for them but for now there was nothing he could do for them. Sephiroth reached over and patted his shoulder gently to reassure him and Riku subconsciously stepped closer against Sephiroth. As it turned out, Kuja was to be the auction's grand finale. A pair of slaves tugged on Kuja's chains which were attached at each wrist and hauled him kicking and raving onto the auction block. Kuja didn't notice his friends out in the crowd, he was too bust shouting out colorful curses and attempting to bite the auctioneer who eyed him cautiously. 

            "Here we have a rather exotic creature, a humanoid with a ling monkey-like tail. Gender is male although his face is prettier than most of our wives' and hips that would be great to bare children if he were in fact a female. Good teeth, as you can see he's full of energy and healthy. No signs of facial hair, fully mature, and likely a virgin by our examination results. Due to the fact that he has not been properly broken nor trained there will be a base price reduction on the starting bid… Do I hear anyone with a bid of 5,000 munny?"

            "Shit!" cursed Riku, "You mean after all that, we can't even afford the base bid price?"

            "I guess we shift strategies then to plan C." remarked Sephiroth.

            "What happened to plan B?" asked Riku.

            "There never was a plan B, besides it's overused."

            "So what do we do now?" asked Seymour.

            "We wait and see who buys him, follow them home and rescue him." explained Sephiroth, "In the mean time I want both of you to use the munny we've collected to buy supplies. Meet me at the inn tonight and I'll return with Kuja."

            Riku and Seymour nodded and left for the bazaar while Sephiroth watched the auction continue. 

            "Sold! For 7,900 munny to the man in the expensive coat!" 

            Sephiroth turned to see the man who had just purchased Kuja, he didn't look at all like the locals, and he had bright blue eyes, short honey colored hair with long bangs that framed his face well. He also wore a long expensive looking white coat and seemed to be accompanied by a gang of henchmen who all wore dark suits. Sephiroth's first impression of this man was that he was some sort of kingpin drug lord.

            "How dare you assume you can just buy me like that!"

            "Oh crap, Kuja was running his mouth at the wrong time!" Sephiroth smacked his face into the pal of his hand and shook his head.

            "Silence slave! He is your new master now! You will address Lord Rufus as 'Master' is that clear!?" commanded the slave trader.

            "Why you inferior savages! I'll have you know I'm a powerful wizard capable of burning you all to ashes if I choose!"

            "Not with that collar on…" remarked the slave trader as he handed Kuja's chains to two of Rufus' bodyguards. 

            Kuja was hauled out of the tent to a nearby carriage and taken to Rufus's mansion. Unbeknownst to any of them, Sephiroth was hot on their trail. Upon arriving at Rufus's mansion, Kuja was rather ungracefully tossed into the threshold. 

            "Welcome to your new home, do you have a name?" asked Rufus.

            "Why should I tell you?" spoke Kuja haughtily while placing both hands on his hips and holding his chin up defiantly.

            "Because if you don't I'll be forced to call you by some other name like, oh let's say… 'Mr. Tinkles'." 

            "KUJA! Kuja is my name!" 

            "That's much better; 'Kuja' is far more suited for you."

             "So what exactly do you want from me?" asked Kuja although he already had a pretty good idea of just what kind of slave he was supposed to be.

            "I want you to mop this floor Kuja." 

            Something in Kuja's brain seemed to smoke and then fry at the sound of a word that had something to do with manual labor.

            "What!"

            "You will address me as 'Master' and as your Master, my first order is for you to mop this floor."

            "You can't order me to mop! Just look at my hands! These hands are far too beautiful and soft to be dried out by extensive water and soap damage!"

            "Mop the floor Kuja!"

            "What about my clothes! They'll be ruined by the suds!"

            "Mop naked if you wish!"

            "You can't make me mop! I absolutely refuse!"

            "Really? If that's the case would you rather I let one of my men ram a cattle prod up that cute little rear of yours?"

            "You wouldn't dare!" hissed Kuja, his eyes gleamed with fury.

            "Reno!"

            A man in a dark suit with long garnet colored hair stepped forward wielding a large tazer prod. 

            "Hah! See there! Your threats are empty! There's no way anything that size could fit up my cute little ass!" taunted Kuja.

            "We'll see about that." remarked Reno with a laugh as he approached Kuja. Reno grabbed the collar of Kuja's shirt and held the tazer end of the rod inches from Kuja's face and let Kuja have an up close look at the electricity currents on the tazer's end.

            "Sure you wouldn't rather mop?" teased Rufus.

            "Mopping sounds good!" piped Kuja just before Reno turned off the tazer and pecked a light kiss of Kuja's cheek. 

            Kuja was handed a mop and bucket along with a mocking pat on the head by his new 'Master'. Just outside, looking in through a window was Sephiroth who decided it was far more amusing to leave Kuja where he was for the time being than to spoil the fun early. 

            After a few hours of hazardous mopping in which two vases had been shattered beyond repair; Kuja sat tiredly down on one of the lower steps of the huge staircase to catch a breather. 

            "Finished already?" inquired Rufus.

            "It's clean isn't it." 

            "My my, aren't we hostile."

            "Alright! Enough of this charade, I know you didn't buy me to mop floors. So why don't you drag me up to your chambers and have your way with me along with all of that other stuff and just get it over with?" 

            "Why would I want to have sex with you?"

            …

            That did not just happen. Kuja's left eye began to twitch as he stared dumbfounded at Rufus. 

            "What is wrong with you? Everyone wants to have sex with me! I'm gorgeous! So tell me, am I not good enough for you is that it?" Kuja couldn't comprehend what was happening to him and he began flailing his arms around out of sheer frustration.

            "Actually I'm just straight." replied Rufus in a monotone. 

            "Oh yeah? Then what the hell were you thinking when you went to purchase a male sex slave?"

            "The dealer assured me that you were versatile." responded Rufus who was beginning to get annoyed by his over exuberant ill mannered slave.

            "Versatile? I'll give you versatile! I am not meant to do manual labor! This is an abomination!" Kuja continued to rant and rave.

            "Would it make you feel better if I had my bodyguards take turns screwing you?"

            "Absolutely not! My body is a beautiful thing! How dare you suggest I be tainted by your bodyguards!" 

            Sephiroth heaved a sigh at the scene Kuja was causing, honestly, sometimes the mage really needed to evaluate his priorities.

            "I realize you haven't been trained yet so I'll ignore your outbursts this time, but unless you start calling me 'Master' and doing what I tell you to, I'll see to it personally that your pretty tail be chopped off."

            "You monster!" hissed Kuja dramatically.

            "'Master' or I chop off your tail!" threatened Rufus, his patience was spent.

            "M…M…Master…" mumbled Kuja.

            "Good boy, now for your next task, I want you to weed the garden outside."

            Kuja simply groaned in defeat as he was escorted out to the garden by Reno. As much as Sephiroth was enjoying Kuja's performance, the time had come to rescue his highness and being outside would give Sephiroth the perfect opportunity.

To Be Continued…

*Author's Note: Hah! Another swift update, I'm on a roll. ^_^ Will Sephiroth be able to rescue Kuja before he breaks a nail? Where is Ansem? Where is Riku? All that and more in the next chapter. Also, I appreciate everyone who reads my story and reviews me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Crossing Over

**Tortured By Light**

Series: Kingdom Hearts

Categories: AU-ish, Angst, Violence, Yaoi, Adventure, Etc.

Warnings: All things bad, gruesome, and wicked, yadda… yadda etc…

Summary: Ansem has stolen or rather copied Riku's physical appearance and the two battle against each other in the dark side of Kingdom Hearts; a new dimension of worlds. Sora searches for his friend, but will he ever find Riku, and will they ever be able to seal the true doors of light?

Disclaimer: It should be pretty obvious by now what is and is not mine…

Author's Note: Sorry for the obscene delay… It's been a busy summer to say the least. Also, Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII shows up in this chapter, his character is altered due to the Kingdom Heart setting… oh yeah and I decided to play off the whole Vinny is a vampire cliché so don't hurt me K? I have a weakness for vampires and I couldn't resist. Also, Ansem's back and so is the angst….

IMPORTANT NOTE: You need to have read my first fic "Bound by Darkness" in order for this fic to make any sense.

WARNING: This chapter is extremely violent, angsty, and full of what could be considered offensive material, please take note of this warning in case you have a weak stomach.

Chapter 8: Crossing Over 

            Sephiroth watched Kuja patiently from his perch in the tree branches as Kuja toiled in the hot sun to pluck weeds. Sephiroth had originally thought to use this opportunity to rescue the mage but one of Rufus' bodyguards had come out to stand guard. Kuja's endless stream of curses went on until the hot sun finally exhausted him; his skimpy outfit did little to protect his porcelain skin from sunburn and the threat of heat exhaustion soon became apparent. Sephiroth began to worry how much longer Kuja would be able to hold up under such harsh conditions. Kuja collapsed suddenly and Sephiroth had to stop himself from leaping to the fallen mage's aid. He watched warily as the bodyguard approached Kuja, a steady hand gripping the hilt of masamune. 

            Kuja looked up to see a figure towering above him, he knew he should get up but he couldn't seem to find the strength. The man ordered Kuja to get up but Kuja would not comply. Kuja looked over his shoulder to see a whip in the man's hand, a blatant threat to which Kuja had to means to protect his self from. Kuja vaguely heard another vicious order barked at him as the whip was raised above him. Kuja winced and tried to prepare for the stinging blow but it never came. Kuja opened his eyes after a few moments to see the man tied up in his own whip and hanging from the nearby tree with Sephiroth standing next to him.

"Well, I had hoped for a stealthier rescue but this will have to do, come on Kuja, we need to hurry."

"Water…" mumbled Kuja, his head spinning with confusion.

"First I need to get you out of here." Sephiroth scooped up Kuja in his arms and ran straight for the mansion's outer wall which he gracefully cleared in one physic-defying leap.

Sephiroth took the scarf he had used earlier to rob people in to cover up Kuja's face so that he would be less recognizable and quickly weaved through the mass of people in the streets. He needed to hurry and get back to where Seymour and Riku were as soon as possible. Little did Sephiroth know, he had caught the attention of another stranger to this particular world.

The stranger watched curiously as a tall silver haired man ran past him with a smaller man in tow. The stranger felt a pang of familiarity and decided to follow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Seymour and Riku had returned from their shopping to wait patiently for Sephiroth to return with Kuja. A sudden racket at the door alerted both young men and they quickly approached the door to let in Sephiroth and Kuja. Immediately they regretted their haste for it was neither Sephiroth nor Kuja who entered but Ansem.

            Ansem's eyes flashed dangerously as he smirked suggestively at Riku. Riku backed away as did Seymour and the two held each other protectively without even realizing it as they stared into fiery amber eyes.

"I told you Riku, my dearest Riku… You belong to me and I will always find you, no matter where you run."

"Leave me alone! Why can't you go away and leave me in peace?"

"Save your questions, we will have plenty of time to talk about all such matters soon enough. You're coming with me."

"The Hell I am!"

"Pity, and here I thought we could leave together nice and peacefully without any blood shed or pain…oh well… I always did prefer violence to patience."

            Ansem held out his hand and aimed it at Seymour, there was a sudden burst of air as if the wind had become blades of power and Seymour screamed as he was sliced from all sides at once. Riku cried out for Ansem to stop as Seymour fell limply to the floor. His elaborate robes were in shreds, his hair draped over his prone and bloody form; Seymour struggled to get up but he had lost too much blood and fell back onto the floor. Riku knelt beside Seymour and cried out in fear that his friend was dying. Ansem's laughter rang in his ears as he held Seymour close. Seymour's breathing was desperate and his cerulean eyes began to cloud against his will.

"S..Sorry, R…Riku, I couldn't be of better help…" Seymour gasped the words he spoke desperately as he struggled to stay conscious. Riku's tears fell on Seymour's face as he held on urgently to the blue haired elf.

            Seymour fought to stay conscious but in the end, darkness conquered and consumed his will. Riku gently laid Seymour onto the floor and looked up angrily at Ansem… Ansem smiled sadistically at Riku.

"A pity, I would have thought him to be a rather fun toy; such a waste but now I'll have you. You're the one I want, come here!"

"Damn you to Hell Ansem! I'll never surrender to you! Never! I'd never break my promise to Sora!"

"Sora? Are you still fixated on that whelp? Get it through your head, Sora is never going to find you… don't you remember? He's on the other side of the door of darkness which was sealed!"

"Shut up! Sora and I share something you couldn't possibly understand! I love him and he loves me! That's all that matters!"

"Fool!" Ansem raised his hand at Riku and began to tighten his fist. Riku placed a hand upon his chest as he began to feel like something was gripping his heart.

"Ansem!"

"Don't you understand! We are the ones who share something! Both our hearts are tied to the same darkness! You will return with me."

"No!" Riku stumbled back against the wall, the pain in his chest rising, making it hard for him to breathe.

            Just then Sephiroth rushed into the room, he promptly placed Kuja's still form on the couch and in a flash was on the other side of the room charging Ansem with masamune leading the way. Ansem simply smirked and in one fluid movement, the great general Sephiroth was unarmed and bound in a magical entanglement of dark energy. Sephiroth struggled wildly but was not powerful enough to break his bonds.

"You see Riku, my strength grows when I'm around you, I've learned this as well as many other things since our incident with the door to darkness. I need you to become whole and to increase my power ten fold. With you I will be able to unleash the door to light and be granted dominion over all worlds. The heartless will purge the land once more but this time the outcome will be much different. I will become a god and you shall be mine for all eternity."

"Madness!" stammered Sephiroth as his bonds began to tighten.

"Come with me now Riku and I will spare this man's life… for now at least."

"Riku run!" yelled Sephiroth. Ansem reached over to run his fingers through the general's long silver hair.

"I wonder, perhaps I shall have you grow your hair out this long Riku my love, it certainly is beautiful."

"Riku run now!"

"No Sephiroth! I can't leave you like this! You have someone that you are searching for too! I can't let your quest die here! Kuja still needs you and Seymour… I don't want to watch you die!"

"Riku!"

"Ansem, you win this time… release Sephiroth and I will return with you." Riku felt sick as he spoke the words but what else could he do, he couldn't stand the thought of watching anyone else important to him be harmed when he might be able to stop it.

"That's more like it my pet." Ansem approached Riku and ran one hand through Riku's soft hair and used the other hand to roughly grab his rear and pull him closer into a passionate and dominating kiss. Riku felt a tear slide down his cheek and a sense of hopelessness cast upon him. Sephiroth struggled even more and suddenly another figure entered the scene. The mysterious person form the marketplace who had watched Sephiroth and followed him called out to Ansem.

"Release him now!"

            Riku blinked his eyes in bewilderment and struggled against Ansem's hold on him to see the dark clad figure who's voice sounded so painfully familiar. "It couldn't be, could it? Please God let it be him!"

"Sora?"

            The dark clad figure removed a face concealing scarf to reveal spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes; eyes that once held such joy and life were now set in a deadly glare at Ansem.

"So, it would seem that there arise many new mysteries with such a reunion." stated Ansem as he held Riku tighter, "It's unfortunate for you dear Sora; you came too late, Riku is mine and always will be. Say goodbye Riku, we're leaving now."

"No! Wait! Sora! Sora!" Riku cried out hysterically to his beloved as he felt the energies surrounding him shift. Ansem was teleporting and taking him along.

"Sora!" Riku continued to call out even as the mists of teleportation surrounded him completely. He could only imagine what sort of cruelty awaited him, but Sora had come for him once again! Sora wouldn't give up, he never had, there was hope and Riku knew he had to protect that hope if he was ever to get through this.

Sora watched in horror as Riku was spirited away from him by the madman who now done Riku's face like some sort of cruel mask.

"Riku! Riku forgive me! I came too late!" Sora knelt to the floor and pounded his fist angrily against the floor in a fit of frustration. He had gone through so much to find Riku. He had even had to leave behind his friends Donald and Goofy among others. The sacrifices Sora had made were heavy indeed and then to come so close to having Riku back only to have him wrenched out of his reach. Sora held his tears and walked over to Seymour's still form. Sephiroth was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground with the release of his magic bindings. Seymour was a bloody mess to say the least and Sora knelt down beside him and laid his hands gently on Seymour's forehead and chest. There was a brilliant flash of light and Seymour began to twitch and open his eyes.

"Ansem!" Seymour cried out frantically but calmed at the sight of Sora's concerned gaze. "Where's Riku?" Sora looked away, not yet able to speak about what had just happened, his heart hurt too much. Sephiroth went to get some water for the two weakened mages and Sora.

"So you're the one he's been searching for?"

Sora nodded his head as he desperately gulped his drink. "Riku, if only I had come sooner… where could Ansem had taken him?"

"You followed us…"

"I did, when I saw you out the corner of my eye; I thought you were Riku but when I saw that you weren't I followed you anyway, call it a gut instinct if you will."

"How did you get here? Weren't you locked on the other side?"

"There are two doors remember?"

"Does that mean you found the other door?"

"Yes and no…"

"Explain."

"I'd rather not right now, it's a bit complicated and what's more important is saving Riku. Just know that I more or less found a indirect route but Riku is my top priority."

"I see… you love him that much? No wonder he's so stuck on you. First things first, you should rest; we'll figure a way to rescue Riku as soon as everyone's had a chance to recover some of their strength. We're going to need it."

Sora nodded, Sephiroth's tone seemed to imply that he understood more than he was letting on. Since, Sephiroth and the other two seemed to had been Riku's companions, Sora saw no reason not to trust them.

"But first we'll have to find Riku?"

"Believe it or not I think I might know a way but first we need to rest."        

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Riku awoke in a dark well furnished room. He didn't remember passing out and immediately sprung up to evaluate his surroundings. He was all alone, there was no sign of Ansem or anyone else; for that he gave a sigh of relief. Riku walked cautiously across the room to the door and found it unlocked and unguarded. Figuring it to be one of Ansem's games but without any better idea, Riku walked out into a dark hallway. The hallway soon became a steep stairwell that spiraled into blackness. Lit by only a few torches, Riku held onto the rail tightly in fear of a tragic fall. After a rather lengthy descend Riku found himself in a small room that didn't seem to have any purpose. "Of all the pointless, ridiculous…. What the!" Riku had leaned up against a wall that suddenly began to rumble softly and slide out of place to reveal a secret door. Too curious to ignore it, Riku crept into the hidden room and peered into the darkness. A single torch lit up on its own, and that alone was enough to increase Riku's heart rate but then there were coffins all around. Riku was more than a little freaked out and about to leave when suddenly there was a faint knocking sound coming from one of the coffins. Riku walked closer to it against his better judgment and froze as the lid to one coffin began to slide off. The lid slid off and fell to the ground and a figure slowly emerged from within. Riku gawked awkwardly at the sight before him, a pale young man with long ebony hair and crimson eyes stared questioningly at him.

"Ansem?... wait no… you're not him, but you look like? Who are you?"

"I'm Riku? You know Ansem?"

"Yes unfortunately I do, how did you find this place?"

"Accident really, but what about you? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name in Vincent Valentine, I used to live here among my kin until one day Ansem came and wiped out my whole clan except for me. He's kept me prisoner for quite some time and I'd rather not think about all the things he's done to me."

Riku could see the hurt in the young man's eyes and regretted being so questioning but he had to know where he was and what was going on.

"Who was your 'kin' and why is it you don't seem too bothered by being kept in a coffin?"

"Why vampires of course, the coffin's not so bad but the confinement is starting to get to me. I got over the loss of my clan more or less but I really wish I could have shared their fate, anything would be better than being kept as a toy for that madman's amusement. Since my body is immortal, Ansem does all sorts of awful things to me and when he's done, he tosses me aside to heal in the dark."

"If you're immortal, how could your clan get wiped out?"

"They were sealed away by magic, I'm not strong enough to release them but I know they're locked away somewhere in this castle, I feel as if they can see me when Ansem torments me. I wish he would just let us go." Vincent fought to maintain his composure and Riku couldn't help but walk over to lay a comforting hand upon the abused vampire's shoulders.

"Listen, somehow you and I are going to get out of this mess but we'll have to stick together got it?"

"Sure, but how can we escape? Ansem has gained control of the castle; it obeys his will."

"I don't know yet, but there's got to be a way… Hey Vincent, what's wrong?" Riku waved his hand in front of Vincent who stared blankly into the darkness.

"He's coming for us… I can sense him." Vincent's tone was full of dread and sure enough, Ansem's frame became evident in the darkness as he approached.

"Well, well, getting acquainted are we? That's good, in order to live together we should all get along."

            Without warning, Riku and Vincent were transported to a grand bedroom along with Ansem. "Let's see, I think I'll start with Valentine and give Riku a welcome home show." Vincent tried to scurry away but was quickly grabbed by a dark energy vine that coiled around his body and restrained him. Riku made a move to help the vampire but was held in check by another restraint of dark energy. Ansem casually approached Vincent's struggling form and pulled out a small elaborately jeweled knife.

"Let's start things off with a series of screams shall we?" whispered Ansem to Vincent's ear, "As for you Riku, do watch, I'll be performing for you my love."

            Riku couldn't believe what Ansem was about to do, was there no limit to how evil this man could be? Vincent's cries interrupted Riku's thoughts; the vampire screamed and yelled as Ansem proceeded to literally carve the clothing from his body. Streams of garnet washed the once flawless alabaster skin of the vampire and Riku was forced to watch helplessly. Ansem  began to lick and bite at Vincent's wounds while occasionally glancing at Riku to give him a seductive wink or smile.

"Enough Ansem! Leave him alone! It's me you want right? Take me instead but don't make me watch this!"

Riku's pleas were ignored as Ansem commanded the dark restraining shadows to hold Vincent up and flat on his back while pulling at his limbs in a painful position. Vincent cried out at what was to come, his eyes catching Riku's for one gut-wrenching moment at which time Ansem plunged his member into Vincent's tortured body. Riku watched as sheer agony burned in Vincent's eyes, eyes that seemed to beg for death. Riku found himself unable to look away as Ansem proceeded to rape Vincent right in front of him. Ansem gripped Vincent's hips painfully and drove the vampire against him in time with each thrust. Vincent cried out tears of blood as he was impaled over and over again; the bindings were transparent but strong and Riku noticed red rings form around Vincent's wrists and ankles as if he was being quartered while being raped. Riku felt sick as he was forced to watch the spectacle, wondering if Ansem would finally climax before the vampire's limbs got dislocated. Ansem grunted frantically as he neared his release and used one hand to violently pump Vincent's member in time to the increased thrusts. Riku was absolutely horrified, it was almost like watching himself brutally rape Vincent but he quickly dismissed the idea, Riku would never do such a thing. Vincent came quickly against his will and Ansem's seed burned him from within in a sudden burst and the restraints dropped him violently to the ground. Ansem zipped himself up and leaned over to examine his bleeding toy. Already, Vincent's innate vampire powers were starting to heal and repair his broken body. Ansem held his chin and gazed coldly into Vincent's fearful red eyes.

"That's what I love about you; you're low maintenance, self repairing, and gorgeous. Until next time my beautiful bloody Valentine." Ansem stole a kiss from the exhausted vampire and with a simple gesture sent Vincent away, back to his crypt, in the darkness, alone.

"I don't think there's a word that fully describes the extent of how foul you are Ansem." Riku glared dangerously at Ansem, no longer bound he approached Ansem and without considering the consequences or really caring for that matter; the image of Vincent's pleading eyes as he cried helplessly was vivid in Riku's mind as he swiftly threw a violent jab and rammed it into Ansem's unguarded face. Ansem fell back from the punch and his head cracked against the back wall. Riku didn't think, he merely acted and he charged Ansem while Ansem was still dazed from the first blow and yelled out in rage as his foot connected with Ansem's stomach. Ansem was shocked but not for long, the kick had sent him to the other side of the room and as Riku made his way over, Ansem quickly recovered and was able to counter the next blow. Riku threw another vicious punch only to realize that Ansem was able to catch his fist and use his own momentum against him. Riku suddenly found himself face down under Ansem with his wrist twisted painfully at his back. A slight tug told him that Ansem could easily break it if he continued to resist. Riku stilled and growled angrily at the man on top of him hold his wrist in a painful lock.

            "Careful now, I doubt your body can hold up to near as much punishment as Vincent's so you'd best behave."

"Never! I hate you Ansem! Let me go!"

"Foolish boy!" Ansem shifted behind him and Riku felt nothing but dread as his clothes were viciously ripped from him exposing his rear among other things, his thighs, and abdomen. "All of you belongs to me! This is mine!" Riku cried out as Ansem gripped his member tightly. "This is mine!" Riku screamed as Ansem slapped Riku's rear and prodded his entrance with two fingers. "This is mine also!" Riku was hastily flipped over and Ansem stole a violent kiss. "This is also mine!" Riku struggled as Ansem ripped off the remaining bits of his shirt to reveal the heartless emblem that appeared under Ansem's touch across Riku's bare chest. "You are mine Riku! All of you! Like it or not you belong to me! You bear my seal, we share the same heart! I'll take from you whatever I desire for it is mine to take! I could snatch out you eyes if I chose, I could slowly peel layer after layer of skin and tissue from your body! I will make love to you whenever and however I chose!"

"Make love! Bullshit! All you know how to do is to hurt and break!"

"Fool! I grow tired of your defiance! I can do nothing but love you! You are mine! You are an extension of me, I love you like I love myself! To lose you is like losing a limb!"

"You defile the word as you speak it! You're incapable of love!"

"Silence!" Riku cringed as Ansem slapped him hard across the face.

"It's true I can't love in the sense that you understand but mark my words I do love you, it is a dark love, but a love nonetheless. Careful dear Riku for I shall love you to death and even then you will never escape me!"

Ansem finished his statement by wrenching Riku's head by the hair and flinging him to the side. "This is a warning that I do out of love dear Riku, defy me like that again and I'll make you regret it a thousand times over." Ansem stormed out of the room and Riku suddenly found that he had been transported back to his original room but this time the door was locked. Riku looked around to find a new set of clothes laid out for him as well as a meal. Riku was shaking from an adrenaline high that was now fast leaving him only to leave the ache of several new bruises in its wake. Riku changed clothes and sat on the bed to think, he wasn't able to eat right now for fear of vomiting. Images of Vincent's torture, Sephiroth struggling as Ansem caressed his hair, Seymour's bloodied form, and perhaps most painful of all, Sora's face as if he were hope trapped in Pandora's box just out of reach; all these things collided in Riku's mind and heart.

To be continued…

Author's note Longest update ever but I did try to make the chapter extra long… I know this chapter was rather dark but it's also a turning point… Anyway tell me what you think unless of course you're flaming me and I'll try to update sooner.

 


End file.
